


Woods Academy

by ClexaWriter



Category: The 100, clexa - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, Clarke does not die, F/F, Fighting, Lexa does not die, Nightblood - Freeform, Soulmates, Supernatural - Freeform, no g!p, task force - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2020-10-30 06:29:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 31,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20810084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClexaWriter/pseuds/ClexaWriter
Summary: Ch4She turned back to her crush. Lexa’s hand raised and she went to put golden locks behind Clarke’s ear. She tucked the runaway strands back, her fingertips grazing the blonde’s ear. Her hand moved to cup the soft pale cheek. Clarke gasped and her lips parted slightly. Puffs of warm air hitting Lexa’s surprisingly soft hand. Lexa’s eyes were closed tightly shut. Lexa mouth moved closer to Clarke’s own lips as if she were about to kiss her again. But that couldn’t be true. Lexa’s hand began to shake lightly on Clarke’s face. Clarke spotted Lexa’s fangs extend they sliced the hybrid’s bottom lip. Her unique black blood surfacing to the open air. Lexa’s tongue poked out and licked along her bottom lip. With the taste of her own blood Lexa’s eyes flashed open showing a neon mossy green. Lexa stood up “I have to go.”





	1. Chapter 1

The two were currently circling each other looking for an opening. They’ve been at this little game of cat and mouse. Waiting and taking little jabs at each other to test the others reflex. Though the trainer was making more hits on her student. Clarke was getting restless, tired and a bit distracted by her sparring partner. 

Clarke did a side sweep kick aiming at the trainer’s gut. Before she made contact Lexa easily shoved her leg aside with her sleek black fingerless gloved hand and the young trainer retaliated with a kick of her own. 

Clarke gasped sharply as she got hit.The brunette gave a slight shake of her head disappointment clearly seen. Making the beautiful woman's face look a little bit more harden from Clarke’s error. The trainer had demonstrated a counter attack for the move she made last week. If each of her students fought like Clarke was doing right now they would likely fall to their demise out in the field. Where there were monsters who were dangerous and would not be taking it easy on her students. The young trainer was a bit confused because Clarke was always paying such detailed attention when Lexa taught. Maybe she should offer Clarke some one on one training to put Clarke’s knowledge to use. Because if Clarke didn’t get better quick she wouldn’t pass exams. Exams that would be taken into consideration for which unit and if she were to be even allowed to be on field duty. But most importantly Clarke’s life was trending on Clarke’s fighting skills. 

Lexa swiped her hand across her forehead removing the sweat that gathered there. The young trainer kind of smeared her signature war paint. Lexa always put on the black kohl before any kind of battle. Be it teaching her students or going into actual battle against supernaturals. She had to have it on her. Clarke just loved it. The blonde felt it completed the commander look on Lexa and made it seem like she was some invincible goddess. 

Clarke followed the movement but got distracted by the one sole drop of sweat that Lexa didn’t remove. It trickled its way heavenly down the side of her sharp jaw and rested at the hollow of her collar bone. Clarke didn’t just stare at that only part of Lexa’s body. Because the brunette was instructing in a gray sports bra with the three tree emblem with the biohazard sign resting in the middle tree. The middle tree was the largest with the two side trees being slightly smaller. Unfortunately or fortunately for Clarke Lexa was wearing long black basketball shorts with the Woods Academy emblem. Clarke couldn’t help herself from staring at all the exposed glistening skin. 

Lexa grew frustrated with the sparring because of how Clarke fought. She shrugged her tense shoulders hoping to dispel the stiff tension in them. Lexa fisted her right hand the sharp pointy studs sewed to her glove constricted with the sudden movement. 

There was no time for Clarke to stop and tend to her hurting thigh. Quickly the blonde bolted at her thrusting her shoulder out to ram the brunette into the wall. Lexa was surprised by Clarke’s fast movement but knew how foolish the blonde was being. Lexa leaped out of the way. Rolling off the ground she sprang up and looked at her student. Causing Clarke to hit the wall viciously. The glass wall shook and Clarke’s body vibrated from her shoulder down to her toes. 

Clarke felt her lungs expel air and with a stuttered exhale she cried out, "Ouch!”. She blinked back the tears that were clouding her vision. She could hear Lexa saying something. But not really grasping what was really being said through this blinding pain. Though Clarke no doubt knew Lexa was probably informing the class of the idiot rookie mistake. 

Lexa’s voice carried from the cube to the students by small holes made into the cube. That once a voice moved passed the unnoticeable holes did it amply to be heard clearly to the audience. They were fighting in the dreaded Glass Cubed Arena. Dreaded for the students of Woods Academy because of the intense training associated with the arena. It was a huge state of the art tech square fighting ring. There was modes to control lighting have objects appear and take on different environments even allowing computerized attackers to come alive. The computerized monsters took the same temperaments and mindset as its real life counterpart. They were able to get very close to the same likeness from the capture of multiple supernatural identities over the establishment of the Woods Academy. The cubed arena was pretty cool it allowed for the change of lighting inside but the audience had the choice to see everything clearly if they wore the paired glasses. 

But right now Lexa had set the arena to default so it only looked like the actual name a glass cubed arena. Slowly Clarke regained her sight and she saw Ontari, the jerk was laughing at her from behind the glass wall. Oh, if this wall wasn't unbreakable, she would have kicked it down and punched Ontari right in her stupid face. She didn't care if she would get in trouble. Didn't care if they made her go down to the punishment pits.

Past Ontari she saw her best friend Raven hopping foot to foot. Raven was pointing frantically at the right. Clarke eyes came together squinting confusingly at her best friend. Not understanding the urgent gesture. 

Clarke jumped around just in time to see a fist flash at the side of her face grazing her cheek. The fist then hit the wall. The sound carrying through the enclosed reinforced indestructible glass box. The sound thundered and ricocheted off the clear walls. Causing Clarke’s face to wince from her highly sensitive ears. Clarke’s eyes grew wider. 

Towering above her was a very angry and pissed off trainer. Lexa could smell fear crashing into her coming off Clarke like violent ocean waves. Through her anger Lexa couldn't place the other smell radiating off her student. 

Lexa quick as her combined speed as a hybrid of vampire and werewolf pinned Clarke to the ground. She then grabbed the blonde’s wrist and put them above her head. Then by some imaginary force Lexa was pulled to her. She pressed herself down on her. Her knee slotted in between Clarke’s thighs and she brushed her cheek against the blondes sweaty face. 

Then Lexa opened her eyes to see staring back at her eyes that were shocked. Just as quickly as that pull took over Lexa jumped to her feet and offered her hand to a shocked Clarke. 

Clarke got up with her help while thinking about what just happened. She quickly walked out of the glass fighting room her eyebrows bunched together. Followed shortly by Lexa who had her usual stone like facial expression. 

Lexa put on her black athletic shirt. She walked the class out of the cube arena room and into the regular designed classroom for the combat class. She could hear whispering coming from most of her students about the last moments in the arena. She kept moving swiftly forward head held high and a face of indifference. She didn't like being the center of attention if it wasn’t something about her job. She could handle informing twenty something year olds about fighting. Lexa held the heavy door open so that her students could go pass. 

Clarke and Raven were at the rear of the group. Clarke trying to put up a little distance between her and Lexa. She wanted to figure out what happened at the end of their sparring. Raven surprisingly held her mouth shut. Knowing her best friend needed some time to think. But their quiet moment was cut short when Ontari came up to them. 

“Impressive fighting Clarke.” Laughed Ontari. Her lips sprouted into a big smile. Clearly she was happy with her dig at the blonde. “Why don’t you shut the hell up tramp vamp.” Said Raven angrily. Raven placed herself unconsciously a little bit in front of her friend. Ontari raised her arm back ready to punch Raven square in the face. Ontari was always one ready to fight than to argue. But a firm grip held her back, her older cousin, Roan was the one stopping her fist from flying into the Latinas face. Ontari glared at Roan and shook off his hold. “Oh, so know she can’t even speak up for herself, let alone fight. Such a pathetic pup.”

Lexa huffed silently to herself. Her students were taking their sweet time coming into the classroom. She glanced away from the slightly less than full room and back towards the way they came from. One of her perfectly shaped eyebrows rose as she saw a little group of students huddled near the middle of the otherwise empty hall. She immediately let go of the door and ran the rest of the way to the group. She didn’t need a fight breaking out. Because fights between supernaturals were a bitch to clean up after and always ended up with some rather nasty injuries. Especially if there were sorcerers involved they could do some heavy damage in such little time. She didn’t need Kane breathing down her neck anymore than he was already doing. She had promised him that she was going to be the best at her job even though she was still just a student. But she believed that her fighting expertise should be put to use. She wanted to help train her fellow classmates and make her great grandparents wish come true even though they have both passed away. 

Lexa arrived just in time because hovering above Raven’s shaking hand was a small glowing flame. It was a fire that burned different colors. It was flickering between the everyday oranges and blues but also burning bright purples and greens. The rainbow flame was growing in size. Lexa knew she had to take action before Raven unleashed her attack on her victim. And knowing a little bit about Raven she’d probably aim it right at Ontari’s head. And control it to burn the vamps hair off only. Because Raven sought revenge in the form of pranks she didn’t go seeking retaliation by physical abuse. She saw enough of that being taken out on her drunk mother from her mother’s many equally drunk and or high boyfriends. But that didn’t mean she wouldn’t defend herself or her friends. 

Ontari tried to not show the ever growing uneasiness on her face brought on by the spell. Her aunt made sure to instill in her that showing any signs of weakness will make her a mark for more abuse. The only way Nia knew how to do that was to put Ontari through The Ringer. It was a special test Nia constructed for her closest pawns. To make sure that they were everything that she would want in a soldier. 

Part one of The Ringer was an injection on both sides of the neck. A needle was struck through the neck and held there so that the specialized concoction would flow throughout the duration of the period run. Inside Nia’s special concoction was a base of the highly troublesome gathering venom of the Ancient First One bats. The First One bats were bats the size of a grown man with a wing span one and a half that size. They lived in colonies of no larger than eighty eight and precisely that number. The Double Infinity was what all vampires called the colonies. The First One bats in all of history have only let a select few of people and most being vamps allowed into their caves and to leave unharmed. Nia was one of the lucky people to have stumbled upon a colony cave and leave with something valuable other than her life. 

Nia had her sorcerers enhance and alter the venom of the Ancient bats. This substance caused immediate paralysis and a deep overtaking of hallucinations. These hallucinations all seeked out what it’s host most deep fears and past traumas were. The only thing the host was able to do throughout was wither in their strapped state and scream out what there hallucinations were about as to inform Nia. 

Once Nia has gathered everything that is useful from part one she puts this new knowledge to use on her people. For Ontari that was keeping her tied down while flames licked at her skin. Wanting to consume her and burn her down to ash like the ashes of her family home. She was put through these situations multiple times till Nia was satisfied that her soldier will show nothing to this once upon a fear. A fear that Nia knew stemmed from her crazed sister. Ontari had screamed fire, mom, trapped and please help me. 

Her mother had set the house on fire but not before locking her eleven year old daughter in the bathroom. And she stood there inside watching the flames engross the house. A neighbor spotted the burning house and called the authorities. Ontari’s mom was sent to live the rest of her days in a mental hospital while Ontari lived with her closest relative Nia. That day changed Ontari’s life forever she wasn’t the eleven year old who played in her backyard catching grasshoppers. No from that fateful day she became Nia’s. And not her beloved niece and not especially her adopted daughter. She was Nia’s to do and mold as she saw fit. 

The final part to The Ringer was to put all this into a fight. A fight where Ontari would prove that she is a good soldier to be kept as one of her people. Ontari would be dropped into the Frenzy Forest. Were monsters were sighted and attacked each other like a shark frenzy in the ocean. Following closely above Ontari watching her every move would be a drone. Nia would secretly have some of her people placed throughout Ontari’s path to attack Ontari with her fears. Fears found from her many hallucinations. 

The first attack was a flaming ball that ignited the forest floor while Ontari was fighting a dark troll. Ontari almost had her head smashed in by the dark trolls black wooden like baseball bat. Because she got startled by the sudden flames. But after feeling the warm heat licking at her skin feeling like a comforting touch. It reminded her of the happy moment with her father when he was alive and would hug her tight in his warm embrace. After completing the three stages of The Ringer she was able to do secret missions for Nia.

Raven’s flames flickered through the spectrum of fire colors. She was determined to stand up for her best friend. It all came to a halt when trainer Lexa came up to the misfit of students. “Raven stop I really don’t want to be handing out punishment pits.” Lexa spoke calmly. Raven’s fire ignited bigger from her growing anger at Lexa’s words. “Oh, so now I'm going to get into trouble. Figures you’d stand up for your little cousin Ontari, right Lexa.” Lexa’s eyebrows twitched from her agitation of not being listened to. 

“No Reyes that’s not it at all. I would be giving you both punishment pit dealings if the two of you fought like delinquents. And I hear this next punishment pit is going to be the worst yet.” Clarke who was unusually quiet grabbed Raven’s wrist and pulled it down to her side distinguishing the colorful flames. “Raven stop I don’t need you getting into trouble.” Clarke looked away from Raven and towards Lexa. To see Lexa hold true to her words. 

Ontari opened her mouth ready to speak but was cut off from her older cousin Lexa. “Ontari don’t. Alright let’s get back to class.” Ontari glared at Lexa “Listen hear mutt we are and will never be cousins. Nia and the rest of the family have disowned you. Your nothing to us.” The rest of the group of students grew deadly quiet at Ontari’s sharp words. They all stood stock still waiting for the Commanders patience to finally crack. Because Ontari’s words must have chipped away at the stone commander.

“I see that our aunt Nia has her fangs deep inside you. We don’t have to like each other but we share the same blood. My father Alexander is older brother to your mother and Nia. I can not change that we are family.” Lexa leaned into Ontari’s ear to say “I would really like to have a relationship with you and Roan. Our great grandparents would have wanted that. You’re the only two cousins I have.” 

Ontari quickly shoved Lexa away from her at those words. Lexa allowed Ontari to push her. Roan immediately grabbed onto Ontari before she caused more problems. Roan caught what Lexa told Ontari because he was standing so close to the youngest cousin. “I agree with Ontari. We could never be what you want Lexa. All this trying will get you nowhere. Your dream of having a family with your blood won’t be.” 

The watching crowd gasped in unison. Clarke saw Lexa’s face fell slightly but it disappeared just as fast. Lexa felt more hurt by Roan’s words because she thought he would be able to make Ontari see that they needed each other. Lexa just wanted to be a family after cutting ties with her parents and learning from a letter through her estranged dead great grandparents about her other living relatives. Clarke was sure she just imagined the pain in Lexa’s eyes she never saw such deep painful emotion in Lexa before. She moved her way to Lexa to check she was all right. She was halted halfway when Lexa raised her arm up and hand out. “Class to the room now.”

The group made their way obediently and quietly to the classroom. Clarke kept sneaking glances at Lexa she just wanted to make sure she was okay. Clarke’s staring was for nothing because Lexa kept herself highly guarded her face was like a picture perfect calm clear sky. 

The trainer made her way swiftly towards the front of the class. She gazed at each of her students before declaring “Class dismissed.” Everyone stood rooted to their desk. Shocked that Lexa was letting them out early. She never dismissed class early, never came in late and never missed combat class. She was the youngest and only professor to have actual perfect attendance. 

An eerie silence swept it’s way through the class caressing each student making goosebumps form on their skin. The class didn’t dare to move or even exhale. Afraid their sure to be shaky breath will sound off like a gun. 

Lexa slammed her hand on her oak desk causing the strong oak to creak. She watched as her students jumped afraid at the sudden loud noise. “Get! Out!” The students rushed to get out almost trampling each other to escape. 

Clarke was torn she didn’t want to leave Lexa alone in the state she was in. But didn’t know if she would be welcomed to stay. Clarke walked slowly to the door hoping Lexa would tell her to stay. She also hoped that she wouldn’t get torn into for taking her time to get out of the otherwise empty room. She stopped at the threshold turned to face Lexa. 

Lexa face was angled to the side looking out towards an open window and taking in the forest that surrounded the academy. Clarke slowly pumped some calming pheromones out to help Lexa get some peace. Clarke saw Lexa greedily breathe in her scent her nostrils flaring to take in the pheromones more easily. 

Finally Lexa turned to face Clarke. Clarke watched Lexa’s eyes darken. Lexa took slow steps towards Clarke even though every cell in her body told her to rush at her. Lexa was one step away from a frozen Clarke. Clarke shook herself out of her stuck state and took one step back. Her foot crossing the threshold to the hallway. 

The brunette's wolf side didn't like the thought of Clarke an omega leaving her. Lexa quickly closed the distance between them and roughly grabbed Clarke and spun her so that her back hit the wall beside the door. Clarke’s head banged against the wall and her gasp of surprise was swallowed by Lexa’s crushing lips. Lexa’s hands gripped the sides of Clarke’s delicate face. She moved her pillowy lips harshly against Clarke's and bit her bottom lip with such force to cause the blonde's lip to bleed. Clarke let a soft whimper escape her throat. Lexa’s hands moved to the back of the blonde’s head. She pulled down on Clarke’s tight ponytail deepening the kiss. Clarke tried her hardest not to kiss her back. But she couldn’t help herself she fantasize a lot of Lexa dominating her. Taking control of their shared carnal desires. Clarke kissed back with everything she had in her. She didn’t know what was happening but she knew that this was going to have to end soon. It wasn’t right for them to do this. 

Lexa gave a sharp nip at Clarke’s pink lips. Lexa kissed Clarke’s jaw then the underside of her jaw making her way to the fast beating pulse point on her neck. Clarke let a moan push between her parted bruised lips. Lexa kissed, bit and licked Clarke’s skin. Lexa’s mind was overtaken by lust she didn’t seem to care that she left a mark on Clarke. Lexa’s fangs extended cutting her own lips her blood dripping down her sharp fangs. Lexa bit into Clarke’s fast beating pulse point. “Oh! Lexa!” Screamed Clarke in ecstasy. Lexa sucked on Clarke she moved her hands from their hold on the blonde’s hair. One coming to move under her shirt resting on her ribs. The fingertips of her other hand slipped below her jeans stopping at Clarke’s waistline of her underwear. 

The sucking and Lexa’s hand movements seemed to wake Clarke up. She rested her right hand on Lexa’s chest her left hand on the brunette’s shoulder. “Stop. What about Costia?” 

The single utterance of Costia’s name broke the spell Lexa was sure to be have to cast in. “Your in heat.” Lexa angrily moved off of Clarke. “No I'm not. I don’t have it for another week.” Lexa wrung her hand through her hair. “This is all your fault.” Lexa rushed pass Clarke not sparing her a glance as she swiftly moved pass her. Clarke sadly looked around the empty classroom her gaze resting at the lush forest. She left the room just as quickly as Lexa did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work in progress. So far I have 33 pages written 10 chapters in total and 17,309 words written. I’ve really enjoyed writing this and I hope you guys like the story as much as I do. I’ve read it over so many times and have not grown tired of it.

Raven was waiting at the post next to the cafeteria. "Where were you? What’s that on your neck? Wait that’s a hickey. Fucking finally you got laid.” Raven smiled at Clarke happy for her friend. “That’s not what that is. Must be something from sparring with Lexa.” “Sure Clarke. If you don’t want to talk about who you finally slept with that’s fine.” They made their way in line. They went to their favorite food section where they made dinner plates. 

The sole cafeteria for Woods Academy was massive and had all types of food. Food that ranged from places that you could find all over the world. The foods were sectioned based on cultural. Clarke and Raven were in the American food section and next to the dinner plate line was the subs line and to the right of that was seafood. There were many more subsections to the overall different cultural food areas. 

“Clarke, it's your turn to order." Whispered Raven into Clarke’s ear. Pinching her to get her attention faster. Raven knew how her fellow classmates at Woods Academy loved lunch time. They were all big human food dumpsters. Burning so many calories during the four hour training classes could lead to some very hungry students. Raven didn’t want to disrupt the flow of the cafeteria with holding up the line. 

"Ow, your hurting my bad arm." Said Clarke rubbing her aching arm. She gave her order to the cafeteria guy. They didn’t have to wait long for their food. Both of them walked over to their usual table. Their table was located next to the window by the courtyard in the center of the room for seating. There was a courtyard and it was beautiful. It had a fountain and there were four silver benches on the sides and etched into the backs were the Woods Academy emblem. There was more tables for the students to eat at and enjoy when the weather was nice. Clarke dropped herself on the seat with a light thud. Placed the same amount of force onto lying down her food tray. 

"So are we going to talk about what happened in training class?" Asked Raven eagerly. "It seemed weird but in a sexy weird way. Oh, what I wouldn't give to be under her." She then winked. 

"You’re crazy. But I think I know why that happened. My heat came early. And the feeling of it it's like I'm burning and just craving for the release." Grumbled Clarke. She smacked the table trying to get her frustration out. 

"Well why don't you just take a dam suppressant." suggested Raven. She held her hand to her mouth trying to stifle a giggle. 

"You darn well know why taking the shot now won't work." Clarke looked at her rare steak and cut a big chunk then she shoved it into her mouth. The bloody liquid tasted so good and it was seasoned just the way she liked it. It relaxed her a bit. But the looming thought of getting into trouble and having to face the head doctor who so happened to be her mom kept her shoulders in a tense posture. Because the academy was strict in that omegas had to be on top of their heats they didn't want a repeat to happen like the altercation twenty years back. 

Chewing around the meat she asked "So do you think I would get in trouble if I went to the hospital building?" Clarke stared at Raven waiting for her to answer. 

"Yeah you might get in trouble. But I doubt it if you talk to Finn. He kinda has a crush on you. He'll be so devastated when he hears that his competition is Lexa." Raven started to laugh when she noticed Clarke’s cheeks flush bright red. Raven took that moment to take a big bite of her hamburger knowing Clarke would need to take some time to recover. 

"Why are you laughing Ra Ra?" Asked Bellamy. Octavia, Monty, Jasper and him sat down in the empty seats. 

Raven glared at Bellamy and elbowed him in the ribs. "You know I hate it when you call me that!" Bellamy responded by flashing a devilish grin. 

"You never answered my question." He then took one of his fries and flicked it at Clarke and Raven. 

Raven glanced at Clarke silently asking her if she could tell them what happened. Clarke raised her shoulders sluggishly. So Raven told them all about class and the reason behind why it happened. 

Jasper being different then their kind couldn't tell anything when he smelled Clarke and neither could Monty. 

"Well I don't smell anything wrong." Jasper then proceeded to smell Raven. "You two don't smell any different from each other except that Clarke you smell like those lavender wildflowers that are off behind the academy. And well Raven you reek." 

Raven stuck up her middle finger at him. "Bite me." 

Jasper nudged her with his finger. "I'm just kidding." Seeing that Raven’s mood was getting darker he decided to stop annoying her for the rest of lunch. His small pointed ears twitched with the growing tense atmosphere between him and Raven. His single silver hoop earring located at mid top moved briefly with the flickering of his pointy ear. 

CLCLCLCLCL

Oh. Come on Clarke. You could do this. Thought Clarke to herself. She reached for the shiny silver door handle and her fingers circled around the nob. She did a twist of her wrist and pulled the door back. She immediately had to squint her eyes from the bright light that bounced off the white clean walls. 

"Finally you came to see me. But I already ate lunch." Said Finn. Finn was wearing a white doctor's robe pinned to it was an orange rectangle patch with the word apprentice. The orange color meant he was an apprentice of the sorcerer class. Finn set down the bundle of gauze he was tallying to make sure they had their set amount they needed for the month. 

"Oh. No I'm not here for that date that I rain checked. I came because I need your help."

"Sure anything for you. Is it medical?"

Yes. Dam it. I wouldn't be here otherwise. "Yeah." Clarke walked towards Finn "I ah forgot to take the shot and there was an incident with Lexa." 

"Did she touch you?" Rumbled Finn . "If she did. I will kill her." He looked down at her, waiting for her to answer, his blood boiling. 

Taken aback by Finn’s reaction Clarke blurted "No". She could see Finn’s face relax it didn't look as strained as it was just a few seconds ago. 

"Okay. Well I got this one potion that you would have to take all throughout the time of your heat. Take the first one as soon as possible and the rest just once a day." Finn walked over to the werewolf cabinet and grabbed the necessary supplies. 

The blonde waited patiently for the doctor's sorcerer apprentice to finish making the potions she greatly needed. Clarke grabbed one of the bottles from Finn and started to chug it when she spit it all out. Finn backed away just in time so he wouldn't get hit. "Oh. Yeah it taste really bad." Clarke glared at him. "What? Did you think it was going to taste like one of your protein shakes?” 

"No, but you could have warned me. Before I chugged it all down." 

"Well I think it's better when you take it all in one gulp. Just so that the taste won't settle. Also just to get it out of the way.” Finn shrugged. Both Clarke and Finn stood awkwardly the silence becoming all consuming. Finn’s face was scrunched up to almost make him look constipated. He took a slow step-forward to put himself closer to Clarke. “I was hoping after your last class that I could take you out.” Clarke gripped the potion bottle tighter in exaggeration of Finn’s ever persistent advances. “Can’t, sorry, I already have plans with Raven. You know Raven she’d be a terror if I cancel on her. Maybe some other time.” Clarke smiled weakly at the excuse, and for not telling Finn that she doesn't want to date him at all. “Thanks though.” She raised the potion upwards indicating her thanks for the save of having to not be locked in a cell for her heat.


	3. Chapter 3

“Crap, I’m so late. Dad is going to embarrass me for being late to class.” Clarke raced through the ever crowded hallways to the sectioned werewolf class. “ I should of never stopped to chat with Octavia. Ugh, please don’t let dad do anything to want me to hide for the rest of my life.”

The big wooden door of the werewolf class came into view. She walked quietly the rest of the way their then stopped. Bracing herself for whatever punishment she would face. After a slow exhale she opened the door. Her eyes were quick to find her seat. But her seat was taken by none other than Lexa. “what is she doing in this class?” Clarke whispered to herself. But not quite enough because sure enough her dad had a gleam in his eyes when he saw his daughter. Jake turned to his laptop that was connected to the projector. His daughter relaxed thinking he wasn't going to embarrass her. 

She glanced back at her taken seat seeing Lexa staring at her. Lexa quickly looked away her cheeks tinting pink at having been caught staring. Clarke eyes widened at seeing this reaction coming from the stone commander. Also it was a complete 180 from the time in the morning. Maybe Lexa cooled off during the rest of the day and it being the last class had to spark some happiness into Lexa. A happy smile graced Clarke’s face from Lexa’s action. The blonde had a small crush on Lexa. Clarke took the empty seat behind Lexa. She continued to look at Lexa becoming memorized with the intricate braids weaved into the brunette locks.

“Clarke since you’re my daughter and you came in late. I thought your punishment could be a little bit special.” chuckled Jake. The projector roared to life and out came spewing a video so daming. A much younger chubby cheeked two ping-tailed Clarke glared at a goofy smiling Jake. “Daddy, I can’t be late for school. Not again. Remember. Remember when I was tardy and Britt the girl with the weird side pointy tail laughed at me. You promised no more tardies and you made me promise not to get my own tardies in the future.” Little Clarke pouted and her arms were crossed tightly around her small torso. “Yes baby, I remember okay no tardies for my baby girl.” The little blonde third grader jumped in glee and sprang to her dads waiting open arms. “Thank you, Daddy.” She placed a sloppy wet kiss on her dad’s prickly beard. Clarke giggled loudly from the feeling of her dad’s beard. 

The video stopped and the classroom burst out into laughter and Jake was doubled over. Clarke for her credit took it all in and didn’t yell or shout for the video to stop or for her fellow classmates to shut the hell up. Clarke didn’t want to make a scene and get into actual trouble if her dad wanted to start a prank war she’ll enlist the help of the prank king and queen. No doubt Jasper and Raven could come up with something over the top. Anything to let her dad know not to get her in front of other students again. But Clarke couldn’t help the blush forming on her pale cheeks. It grew tenfold when she noticed Lexa laughing. Her shoulders shaking with each laugh. The graceful sound floating to Clarke’s ears. The younger Griffin is definitely going to prank her dad.

The rest of the werewolf class went on uneventful. Clarke kept her gaze on Lexa who pretty quickly was looking out the window for the majority of the class. The blonde absorbed all the features of the side profile of Lexa’s face. She was stuck on the sharp jawline and pink pouty pillowy lips. Her dad clapped loudly, breaking the trance that his daughter was caught in, to signal the end of class.


	4. Chapter 4

“Hahaha, man that’s good. I knew Papa Jay was a prankster.” Raven and Clarke were walking around campus. They were going to meet up with Octavia and go into the nearby city which was a good thirty minutes away. They planned to see a movie that they all agreed on and grab a bite afterwards. Octavia was housed in a different section than Clarke and Raven since she was a hybrid. There were seven mansions like dormitories that housed each of the seven different supernatural folk and a human dormitory. The mansions were all the same designs they were made out of grayish black bricks and had a lot of large windows. The only dormitory that housed different types of supernaturals was the hybrid house. That building had different types of hybrid combinations residing there. 

Clarke spotted Octavia leaning against her black jeep wrangler talking animatedly to her older brother Bellamy. The girls saw Bellamy storm off with sparks of electricity moving out of his fingertips. 

“Octavia what was that about?” Clarke and Raven came to speaking distance of Octavia.

“Oh. Bellamy just hates the fact that I’m talking to Lincoln. You know since he’s a vamp and the thing that happened with my vampire dad and our werewolf mom.”

“Not all vampires are like your dad. Bellamy will see that Lincoln is a kind man.” Clarke said laying her hand softly against the short hybrids back. 

They drove to the movie theater. Raven immediately sitting shotgun so that she has control of the music. They gossiped about the other students. Raven laughing about Finn’s undying love for Clarke. Octavia sharing tidbits about the few dates she’s been with Lincoln. Both Raven and Octavia trying to come up with ways to make Costia disappear from existence. Just so that Clarke could come out of her dry spell. Since she’s so hung up on an unavailable Lexa. Clarke blushed bright red at the mention of Lexa. She reacted by punching Raven twice as hard since she can’t hit Octavia. Clarke doesn’t want to cause a car accident by giving a well-deserved punch to the driver.

Finally the theater came into view. The girls got their pre purchased tickets and grabbed some popcorn and a soda each. They walked into the full theater and hurried to their seats. “Hey Octavia.” said Lincoln. Clarke’s head followed the call even though it wasn’t her name. “Guys where in the same aisle as them.” They continued their trek to their seats. Clarke saw Lexa sitting in a spot by an empty seat. Clarke prayed that that empty seat isn’t hers. She couldn’t handle being seated so close to Lexa for two hours in a dark room with a romantic movie. Clarke was still staring at Lexa when Raven said “Clarke sit down you weirdo.” “Oh right, yeah. I guess this is my spot” Lexa looked at Clarke her head tilted to the side. A small smile formed from her pink lips causing Clarke to have a slight heart attack. Clarke looked away from the memorizing mossy green eyes and to the muscular man walking her way with Anya. “I was wondering if I could steal Octavia away and trade her spot with Anya’s.” Clarke looked towards her friends. But before Octavia or Clarke could speak Raven stood up and grabbed Anya’s hand. “Go right ahead Lincoln Anya will be safe next to me. She might, can’t promise that I don’t bite.” Anya roughly grabbed her hand back from Raven’s clutches. Not taking to Raven’s charm just yet.

The commercials began to roll. Clarke glanced at Lexa since Raven was too busy trying to put the moves on Anya. Feeling a set of eyes on her Lexa turned to Clarke.

Lexa felt like time suspended and her heart fluttered in a speedy tempo. Clarke’s eyes were such a tropical ocean blue. All bright and blinding as if they were her werewolf’s form eyes. Because all werewolves when they transform their eyes change to a neon space like color. “So a girls night out.” Stated Lexa. “Yeah, how did you manage to get Lincoln to come see this movie.”Lexa took a quick sip before responding. “It was all Anya. She demanded that the two halves and their hybrid needed to spend some time together.” Clarke glanced back down to her lap. “Oh, because Anya is a werewolf and Lincoln a vampire and you being both vampire and werewolf.”

”That is exactly what I just said. If you want I could maybe explain it to you in a different language. Would that help you Clarke?” Lexa smirked wolfishly at the werewolf blonde. “Or a drawing. You’d love that wouldn’t you Klark.” Lexa bit her lower lip slowly her green eyes twinkling with mischief. How many times in a day would Clarke blush? She could feel her cheeks flush. Clarke felt amazed that Lexa knew she loved the arts. “Don’t be such an asshole Lexa.” Lexa laughed gracefully and she threw some of her buttery popcorn at Clarke. “I was just messing with you. Wanted to see your snow white face tint with a rose hued blush.” Clarke’s faced heated with that statement. She turned away to steal herself some space, some composer, anything to prepare herself for two hours next to Lexa. 

She turned back to her crush. Lexa’s hand raised and she went to put golden locks behind Clarke’s ear. She tucked the runaway strands back, her fingertips grazing the blonde’s ear. Her hand moved to cup the soft pale cheek. Clarke gasped and her lips parted slightly. Puffs of warm air hitting Lexa’s surprisingly soft hand. Lexa’s eyes were closed tightly shut. Lexa mouth moved closer to Clarke’s own lips as if she were about to kiss her again. But that couldn’t be true. Lexa’s hand began to shake lightly on Clarke’s face. Clarke spotted Lexa’s fangs extend they sliced the hybrid’s bottom lip. Her unique black blood surfacing to the open air. Lexa’s tongue poked out and licked along her bottom lip. With the taste of her own blood Lexa’s eyes flashed open showing a neon mossy green. Lexa stood up “I have to go.” Clarke was too shocked to even form a response. Time trickled on by and their was still no sign of Lexa. Anya bent forward and asked Clarke “where’s Lexa?” “ I don’t know. She said she had to go.” “I’m going to go find her.”’Clarke was fidgeting in her seat not knowing where Lexa was. Why should she care it’s not like their friends they don’t even interact with each other besides the class Lexa taught. 

Time went by and more movie trailers flickered through but Clarke couldn’t even enjoy them. She couldn’t help but feel guilty. She should of went immediately after Lexa. Headmaster Kane always gave lectures on being there for your classmates. That staying with a distressed classmate would be the best for not only them but the safety of other humans or supernatural beings. Clarke looked away from the screen when spotting Lexa and Anya. Lexa quietly sat down and Anya walked by giving Clarke a weird look. Clarke shook off the nerves that sprang up and asked Lexa “Did you shift when you left? Your eyes were neon.” Clarke looked closely to Lexa waiting patiently for a response. “No Clarke everything is fine.”

Halfway through the movie Clarke became insanely thirsty she mindlessly went for the cup on the left. Her hand touched Lexa’s and shocks of electricity buzzed throughout her body. “I’m so sorry. I thought that was mine. Raven was drinking out of my cup. You see she likes having two different flavors to drink during movies. Weird right. So I guess my mind just assumed your cup was mine.” The blonde rambled wringing her still tingling hands. “I won’t reach for your cup again. I…”The blonde was cut short of another ramble. “It’s alright Clarke.” Lexa turned back to the movie.

Clarke could hear all the kissing coming from the couples. And here where her and Lexa not kissing. Even Raven seemed to have luck she was getting pretty handsy with Anya. Clarke knows she’s not going to kiss Lexa. Lexa’s in a seemingly happy committed relationship. And even though she could still feel the heated kisses Lexa gave her earlier in the day she didn’t want Lexa to storm off and argue with her again. Her and Lexa seem to be the only ones watching the movie. But Clarke could feel Lexa’s gaze on her multiple times throughout the movie.

The credits began to roll and Clarke felt like she’s been put through enrollment testing all over again from her two sole interactions with Lexa. Clarke needs to leave right now or she’ll fear that she may cause herself even more embarrassment. She can’t face anymore humiliating situations with the no nonsense commander. But Clarke’s beginning to think Lexa isn’t so cold hearted. If the delicate hand caress to her check could be considered. Even messing with Clarke and chucking popcorn at her was such a stark contrast to how the blonde saw Lexa act around the academy. 

Clarke began to call Raven’s name but got no response. Which Clarke expected so she grabbed Raven’s shoulders careful to keep her hands away from Anya’s. “Come on Raven.” She shook her best friend roughly and received the middle finger. Clarke was graced with her favorite beautiful laughter from Lexa. “Having trouble there Clarke.”

“How about you give it a shot? See if you can do better. Though Raven is a tough one.”Clarke moved over so that Lexa was closer to the infuriating kissing pair. “Alright. Challenge accepted. But if I win my group gets to pick the place to eat.” Seeing Clarke’s confused face Lexa added “Octavia invited us while you were failing to break apart Raven and Anya.” A slight smiled lazily appeared on the not so stone commander. 

Clarke didn't understand a word Lexa said as she spoke in a different language. But whatever she said halted the heated make-out session. Lexa turned her head to face Clarke with a brazen smirk in place. 

They headed out the theater in their newly formed group. Clarke was on the outer edge of the group but couldn’t help but keep sneaking glances at a quiet Lexa. It’s like Lexa transformed from funny outgoing to something militaristic with being surrounded by more people. It was as if the dark coverage with no attention of the movie theater allowed her to be more her true self. The commander’s shoulders were squared, back straight as a strong steel rod, and face shielded with an eerily calm mask. Clarke noticed that Lexa was watching her surroundings closely to make sure that everything was in the clear. It was as if she was waiting for someone to snatch her up if she didn’t take these careful measures. 

The Woods Academy group didn't stay long at the restaurant. After they finished a quiet dinner Clarke and her friends headed straight back to the academy. Clarke was exhausted from this weird day. It was so odd with all the flushing and blushing that had to do with things about Lexa. Clarke was kind of happy how her day turned out. She was able to see a completely different side of Lexa. 

The blonde quickly changed into some night clothes and flopped onto her bed. She landed near the bottom of her bed and had to crawl the rest of the way up to the top. It felt like she was moving through quicksand she was just so tired. Clarke pulled the blue comforter to rest under her chin. Making sure that her alarm was set she fell into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Clarke, Raven and Octavia just finished eating a hearty breakfast. Octavia loved breakfast especially at Woods Academy. They went all out on breakfast pretty much every meal time they had amazing food. But breakfast was still Octavia’s favorite. She had just finished a mountainous stack of fluffy buttery strawberry banana pancakes. Breakfast time was between 5am to 8am. The group ate at 8am and left an hour later. Between 9am and 10am they had a free hour long period. So the little group decided to hang out at Raven’s dormitory. 

They arrived at the sorcerer dormitory. There were other classmates lounging around the dormitory. There happened to be a loud group of people playing a four player air hockey. Clarke, Raven and Octavia made their way to the corner of the second living room space. This second living room didn’t have any technology distractions. There was a big comfy sofa and two round swivel sofas that could easily sit three people. The little group quickly sat at their favorite seat the big swivel gray sofa. 

They sat there talking. When Clarke noticed Lexa and her girlfriend Costia enter the main living room. Costia was a great witch she was on top of her class just ranked slightly behind Raven. Costia and Lexa both sat at one of the black sofas in the living room. Clarke had a great vantage point to watch the couple. Clarke watched the couple and felt jealousy when she noticed how close they were to each other. Clarke tightened her grip on the edge of the sofa seeing Costia place her hand on Lexa’s thigh. After seeing Costia kiss Lexa one to many times Clarke stood up and hurriedly tried to exit the dormitory. She all but ran out of the second living room and continued her path into the main living room. She was just about to move past the pair when she collided with something very hard. 

Lexa had just moved to stand and separate herself from Costia because she felt guilty for not telling her girlfriend about the kiss with Clarke and the almost second kiss with the blonde. When something collided with her back. Lexa smashed into the floor her hands saving her from having her face hit the ground. Lexa could feel a heavy weight on top of her. She felt strong thighs on either side of her hips. 

Clarke looked shocked as she got her bearings from the crash. Her face hurt like hell from hitting the back of Lexa’s. Clarke could feel blood trickling out of her nose. Hopefully it wasn’t broken though she did ram into Lexa pretty hard. Her butt was resting on Lexa’s very own firm butt. Burning heat raged in between Clarke’s legs. Her right hand rested on top of Lexa’s right shoulder her left hand had damningly cupped Lexa’s hip. It seemed like time stilled for the pair. Lexa moved her face to the side to see who stupidly plowed her down. A surprised look came over Lexa’s face when she saw it was Clarke sitting on her. The brunette tried her hardest to not blush and be affected by the position they were in. It grew harder when she felt Clarke rest her butt firmer on her very own. A flash and a snap of a camera broke the dazed pair. Clarke pushed off Lexa’s strong broad shoulder to help herself up. 

“Lexa are you alright?” Asked Costia worriedly. She helped her girlfriend off the carpet floor. Clarke looked away from a doting Costia and glared at Raven. Raven had a smug smile in place waving a polaroid picture of the surprise crash. Clarke moved to grab the picture. But the fast movement had her swaying. Clarke moved her hand to her forehead trying to settle herself. 

The blonde moved to walk away from her trader friend when a hand clasped around her wrist. She looked at the offending hand and her eyes moved up the arm surprisingly seeing that it was Lexa. And the brunette looked worriedly at the hurt blonde. “Clarke let me take you to medical.” Clarke looked back to her still held wrist. “It’s alright Lexa just a bloody nose. I can handle it.” Lexa deeply looked into her eyes. “Please let me.” Lexa all but begged. Lexa felt like she had to make sure Clarke was okay. It was like her body and mind needed to feel reassured that the werewolf was fine. The only way for the hybrid to feel that way was to see to it herself. 

Clarke stared at Lexa and after seeing that Lexa seemed to need to make sure she was okay she gave Lexa a slight nod. But then Raven spoke up “ I’ll take Clarke to medical. It’s on the way to our shared next class.” Immediately Lexa growled deeply. The four other girls looked alarmed at the reaction Lexa took to Raven’s harmless words. Two set of hands rested on Lexa’s same shoulder. Clarke blushed and sheepishly moved her hand away. Costia didn’t seem to notice and she moved her hand in a tight circle on her girlfriend’s shoulder. Lexa shook her head and her growling stopped. Clarke felt Lexa’s hand tighten around her wrist. “Raven, Lexa could take me I don’t mind.” “Are you sure?” Asked Raven she looked worriedly at Lexa afraid of this side to her. “Yes. Lexa lets go. I don’t know how long we will be there and I don’t want us to be late for your class.” The two girls headed out of the sorcerer dormitory Lexa still holding onto Clarke’s wrist. Once outside Lexa seemed to notice she was still holding the blonde’s wrist. She immediately let go of the blonde. Her hand felt cold and she just wanted to hold onto Clarke again. 

After ten minutes of silence they made it to medical. Clarke looked a little tense. She didn't want to run into her mom and definitely not Finn. They checked in and waited another five minutes before they were seen. And as luck would have it, it was Finn. 

He looked shocked to see the state Clarke was in and even more shocked to see Lexa. After the shock wore off he angrily looked at Lexa no doubt knowing it was her fault. Clarke coughed trying to end the stare down between the other two. Finn looked away first. He moved his fingers around Clarke’s nose checking to see if it was broken or not. “Clarke good thing your nose is not broken.” He then flashed a light into her eyes. “You seem to not have a concussion. Seeing as you have a clean bill of health would you like to go on that date with me after your last class.” Lexa could feel her wolf’s hackles rise. But Lexa told herself to wait and hear Clarke’s answer. Needing to know how Clarke felt about this idiot.

Clarke felt embarrassed having Finn ask her out in front of Lexa. Clarke steeled herself and firmly said no to Finn. His face looked devastated and he glared at Lexa before moving closer to Clarke who took a step back. Lexa sneered at Finn and felt a wave of protectiveness rush over her for the blonde. She moved her whole body in front of Clarke blocking Finn’s view of her. “Move out of my way Lexa. This is between me and Clarke” Finn said harshly. 

Lexa stood taller she was so close to decking Finn she didn’t care that the outcome would of landed her down to the punishment pits. Aggressive pheromones poured out of Lexa clogging up the small room. Clarke whimpered and she moved her head to show off her neck in submissive gesture. Finn angrily stepped closer to Lexa looking ready to strangle her for putting Clarke in that position. Lexa paid no attention to Finn and started to release calming pheromones after seeing what she did to Clarke. Lexa felt bad for putting Clarke through that seeing the blonde’s legs shake from her strong pheromones. Clarke got her bearings she knew Lexa was a powerful hybrid but to be overcome with the need to be submissive so quickly was a shock. 

After reassuring herself that Clarke was fine Lexa glared at Finn. Clarke took hold of Lexa’s hand. “Let’s get out of here Lexa.” Clarke intertwined their fingers. Lexa felt content with her hand in Clarke’s they exited the building together and continued walking to the combat class hand in hand. 

The pair were the first to arrive to combat class. Lexa reluctantly released Clarke’s hand. She made her way to the window and got lost at the view of the lush forest. She scented that Clarke came up closely behind her. “It’s amazing isn’t?” Asked Lexa. “It definitely is.” Said Clarke looking at Lexa. Clarke got lost at the way the sun filtered in and laid on Lexa’s beautiful face. Making it seem more goddess like. 

Clarke tried to talk herself up for what she wanted to ask Lexa next. After gazing at the forest and Lexa she finally felt sure of herself. “ Lexa is there something going on between us?” Lexa looked shocked but before she could say anything Clarke spoke again, “ it’s just the way you’ve been acting recently.” 

“I don’t know.” At the disgruntled look on Clarke’s face Lexa continued on. “ Honestly. Clarke I just feel like a completely different person around you. I feel happy and not so guarded. My body feels elated whenever your around and your attention is solely on me.” Seeing the happy smile on Clarke’s face hurt because of what she was going to say next. “But I’m with Costia. I love her. She has been my girlfriend for three years. I like you Clarke. I really do and I feel so much from the little time we spent together. I just… I could see myself with you for the long run. But I can’t hurt Costia she’s helped me through a lot. We can’t… we can’t be together. I’m sorry.” Lexa looked so vulnerable and her eyes held tears that Lexa was stubbornly not letting fall. But Clarke couldn’t hold the tears back. They raced down her face falling to the floor. Clarke swiped her tears away but more followed in their stead. 

Lexa wanted to so badly hold Clarke and whisper reassurances into her ear. That she chose her and she’s never letting her go. But she couldn’t do that. She couldn’t hurt Costia even if it killed her seeing Clarke this way. Seeing the pain she caused Clarke. 

Students made their way wearily into Lexa’s class still scared from yesterday. Lexa forced her eyes away from Clarke to take in her students. Clarke moved back to window to compose herself. After a couple minutes and the flow of tears stopped coming she made her way to her seat. Raven was already in her spot and she looked like she wanted to say something but didn’t. 

“Alright class, good morning. I hope you guys all had a great breakfast. Because today I set up the Glass Arena to its maximum level setting. I put you into groups and we will see how you each fair. But before we start I have some news to share. The annual combat camping trip is set to take place two days from now. All the combat classes are required to go. At the site we would test your field skills. And the highest ranking students will get to go on an actual mission that I will be leading. Your rank is based on your class grade and the scores that you will receive during the trip.” Lexa handed out a paper detailing the activities and the necessary things to bring. “You also have a copy of this on your tablets.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Alright when I call your name come stand to the right and put on the blue gear. Clarke, Raven, Larkin, Alexios and Akila. For the red team it’s Roan, Blaine, Todd, Ontari and Delta. Okay those ten gear up. You will be the first in this simulation of capture the flag against the other team and bots. There will be three flags. Two home flags which are your team's designated colors. One red and one blue. And a neutral flag. You can decide to defend your base flag or go after the other teams flag and bring it back to base to win or go after the neutral flag. Enemy supernatural bots will be set around the Glass Cubed Arena so be prepared to come in contact with them. The first team to bring back a flag to their base wins the game. And your team will be ranked based on fastest time, less casualties and best strategy based on match. The first ranked team will get 15 points added to their score come the combat camping trip.”

For the blue team they have Clarke as a werewolf, Raven a witch, Larkin a fairy, Alexios a vampire and Akila a werewolf. On the other team Roan is vampire, Ontari is a vampire, Blaine werewolf, Todd a sorcerer and Delta a dark elf. Larkin does have wings that she can control to come out or stay hidden. So they have a great advantage to be able to see where the other teams flag is. But the red teams sorcerer could use some magic to take her down if she flies up. 

The teams huddle at the starting point to their bases. Lexa stands with the rest of the class in the audience box. “Okay blue and red team as you can see you guys don’t start out with weapons you would have to scavenge for them out on the field. I have placed weapons around the arena but only a limited supply and a limited amount of ammo. So be quick to find and collect. Don’t take too long to strategize.” 

Raven tapped Clarke and Akila’s shoulders “okay you guys transform and sprint and find weapons and bring them back to us.” They each nodded that they understood. “Larkin fly up as soon as possible and locate the two flags but be discreet. No doubt Todd would be looking to shoot you down.” “Got it.” “I’ll stay back and defend the flag and Alexios you could go out mid range and take the perimeter. Take out anyone before they come to close to the base. And after Clarke and Akila bring us weapons you could switch with Akila. Then you and Clarke and Larkin go after the flags.” “Sounds like a plan Reyes.” Said Alexios. “We are going to win this” declared Akila. “That’s my girl.” Clarke patted Raven’s head. “Hey don’t mess up my hair girl.” Smiled Raven. 

The Glass Arena speakers started to turn on “Three. Two. One. Go.” The two teams sprinted into action. Larkin wings sprouted out her back. They were transparent and sparkly with spiral designs that had lilac coloring in it. The same hued lilac as her eyes. They were long and huge shaped like a butterfly’s. She flew into the sky quickly looking around her surroundings taking in everything. She zeroed in on the two flags right away. She even saw were the bots were placed at and which paths to avoid the majority of them. She spoke into her coms to tell her partners the news. She glimpsed one last time where the other team players were heading when an ice shard was spiraling towards her at break neck speed. Larkin knew she had to act fast she flew to the right but there was another ice shard heading for her but it was slightly smaller and that’s why she didn’t notice it earlier. She closed her eyes getting ready for the impact to hit her in her leg there was nothing for her to do. But get hit. She felt her leg get wet. “Larkin get down from there” screamed Raven. Larkin’s eyes flew open she looked at her leg and only saw a light mist of water. Raven must've sent a fireball and evaporated the ice shard. Thank the gods for Raven Reyes. Larkin flew down and she spoke into her coms for her thanks and informed her kru where the other team players were headed. 

Clarke was so happy that she attended Woods Academy because during the first year they taught the werewolves how to transform and still keep their clothes. So that is a lifesaver. Clarke and Akila both immediately transformed. Clarke’s wolf was a big gray with black streaks and little bit of white streaks here and there and her neon blue eyes popped so bright. She shook herself out before she sprinted off in search of weapons. 

Lexa looked on from the audience box. She looked at the monitor to see more clearly the picture of Clarke’s wolf form. And Clarke’s wolf form was remarkable a wonder if she could say so herself. Lexa’s wolf whimpered sadden with Lexa’s choice to stay with Costia. But Lexa decided this with her head it was for the best, Costia was there for her. Yet Lexa continued to gaze at Clarke’s wolf form sprinting through the computerized forest. 

Yes. I found two weapons next to each other. Clarke picked up the weapons in her muzzle. She found a standard pistol and a standard shotgun. Nothing fancy. Keep in mind these are not real. The bullets are fake though they simulate an actual bullet pain. But you get none of the damage. So the only way you could get hurt is through sorcerer or fist fighting. Or the bots. 

Clarke was halfway back to base when she saw another wolf approaching. It was Akila and he had one weapon. But it was a better weapon and it was a fancy sniper. Larkin is going to be happy she’s one of the best snipers Woods Academy has seen in a long time. They both came to a halt in front of their teammates. Clarke picked the pistol. Alexios the shotgun. Akilo decided his wolf and fist were enough. And rightfully Larkin received the sniper. Larkin took off to find cover. Clarke and Alexios went off in search of flags with Akila they decided that Raven could handle the base and Larkin was snipping. 

“Have you seen any movement from them. Kind of quiet.” Asked Raven. “Maybe they are after neutral.” Respond Clarke. “Little chicken shits to come after us”   
“You want me to fly up. I’m close to base so you could still cover for me.” “Sounds like a plan”

Larkin flew back up and what do you know the whole team was going after neutral flag. Leaving their base unprotected. Larkin came back to the ground. “So their whole team is fighting bots to neutral flag. Their base is unprotected. We could win this fast if Clarke transforms and gets their flag and sprints back to our base.” Clarke happens to be a faster werewolf than Akila. “We could have the fastest time the 15 points are ours.” “Fuck that, let’s go to them! I want to fight!” Exclaimed Clarke. “Yes! Let’s go Clarkey.” Agreed Raven “I’m heading that way” “alright let’s do this.” Said Alexios. 

The blue team met up. They could hear the red team fighting with the supernatural bots. And it looked like they were getting beat up. Clarke laughed when she saw Ontari land on her butt from a flamed uppercut. “Okay so here’s the plan, Larkin you take out Todd since he could do the most damage. Don’t aim for his head that’s a cheap shot and it hurts like hell plus they forbade that. Don’t want to go down to punishment pits. Take them out first then the bots. Then we get our victory.” “Sounds good Reyes.”

The blue team waited for Larkin to take the shot. And man was it an amazing shot. It was perfect Todd flew back his scream was one for the books. The Glass Arena boomed calling that Todd was out. Ontari’s shriek was even better in Clarke’s mind. Clarke raised her pistol aiming towards Ontari she shot two. But missed both since the other girl rolled away. The two shots raised the alarm for more intruders to the bots. So now the bots were going after the blue team as well Clarke took cover. Raven moved her hands in different directions towards the sky. Lighting came forth and she struck it towards the bots that were racing toward Alexios and Akila. They each raised their hands in thanks. Clarke raised herself from her cover and aimed for Roan whose back was turned to her. She shot three times and each shot true. He crumpled to the floor with a grunt. The Glass Arena boomed and declared Roan out. Ontari shouted at Roan displeased with his display. 

Larkin snipped two massive dark trolls that were guarding the flag. Ontari took this as her opportunity to go after the flag. She sprinted after it she managed to get the flag but she had to race back to her base. Clarke saw Ontari grab the flag. Ontari was at the tree line but was stopped by Akila. Clarke immediately transformed into her wolf and sprinted towards her. Ontari smiled “well come on pup.” Akila lunged at Ontari she sidestepped and back kicked him in the head with her heavy boot. But he barely tripped. “Is that all you got.” “Oh no you haven’t seen anything yet.” Ontari grabbed something from deep in her jacket pocket a pocket knife. It gleamed sharp in the light and flashed bright with a sparkle as if it was dosed in some kind of toxic. Akila eyes grew big he no doubt new that Ontari did not find that in the arena. Ontari saw Akila throat bob up and down once. “How about this. I’m feeling pretty generous. I’ll let you go but you can’t say anything about this knife and if you do. I’ll have to talk to your baby sister. And yes this has been dosed with some heavy stuff.” Smirked Ontari. 

Akila nodded his head. “Good pup.” Ontari punched Akila with the back of the knife and he fell to the floor knocked out. The Glass Arena went off saying Akila was out. Ontari looked up and saw Clarke was gaining on her. Ontari sprinted to her base. 

Clarke raced to the red base she just flew by a big tree when something landed on her. And a blazing pain came searing down her left shoulder blade. The heavy weight got off her and Ontari laughed at her. “Oh Clarke. That wound is going to be hurting like a bitch for a month. And an added bonus for me at least it’s a truth seeker. You’ll be spewing all you deepest darkest dirtiest secrets. So come on now spill.” 

“Fuck off. Urgh!!” Clarke grabbed onto her left shoulder tightly. Blood flowing heavily down her shoulder soaking her shirt. 

Ontari slowly walked to Clarke and kicked her squarely in the middle of the stomach. “Ahh!” Cried out Clarke. She dropped her hand from her shoulder and grabbed onto her hurting stomach. She rolled into a fetal position when she saw Ontari pull her leg back about to kick her again. Clarke’s eyes closed, waiting for the inevitable but it didn’t come. 

“Come on Clarke. I want to fight you. So get the hell up. And be quick about it.” Ontari continued to glare at the hurt blonde lying on the muddy ground. 

“I’ll give you what you want Ontari. Because you’ve been such a bitch to me and my friends. It be my pleasure to fucking beat the shit out of you.” Clarke quickly raised herself from the dirt. She shook herself off, the dirt and blood flying off her. “Let’s go tramp vamp” winked Clarke. 

“You bitch.” Roared Ontari. The vampire lunged at the werewolf with super-speed. But Clarke new Ontari was going to do that so she rolled to the right. And came behind Ontari. Clarke quickly did a front kick to the middle of Ontari’s back making Ontari’s back arch. The other girl grunted her pain. But she threw her arm back hoping to catch Clarke with her sharp knife. It missed Clarke’s good arm by a few cms. 

Meanwhile in the audience box Lexa gasped out Clarke’s name. Immediately when the name flew out her lips she sped out of the room. Heading straight to Clarke. Her only goal was to protect Clarke and make sure she wasn’t harmed any further. She wanted her no needed her safe. She knew that she didn’t place any knives or swords in the arena. Ontari was going to pay. 

Clarke had a few more cuts on her and Ontari had a busted lip and a bloody nose. “You fight like the mutt.”   
“Well she is training us. And she is the best. So I’ll take that as a compliment.” “Oh is someone in love” laughed Ontari. “Yes! I love Lexa. Your fucking cousin.” Clarke waited for an opening and she saw it. She did a back spinning kick aiming for the hand with the knife. The knife flew out of Ontari’s hand and landed ten feet away. “She’s not my fucking family.” Clarke tackled Ontari punched her in the face before saying “she deserves more than you and your cousin Roan.” 

Clarke punched her two more times in the face. “She’ll never love you as long as she’s with Costia. And the spy will be with her for as long as she serves her purpose. Till Nia says so.” Clarke turned her face to the side not wanting to show her tears to this monster. That’s when she saw it a small rock. Ontari started laughing. Clarke grabbed the rock with her bloody hand. She smashed it against the side of Ontari’s face. The alarm to the Glass Arena boomed through the arena informing that Ontari was out. But Clarke continued to rain down blows onto Ontari’s defenseless form. 

Bigs paws padded through the brush of the computerized forest. The big black snout sniffing frantically in the air following the scent of Clarke. Lexa hurried her wolf form blurry past the trees. She zigzagged between the still live bots she should have turned them off. But she wasn’t clearly thinking. 

The scent grew stronger and she could smell blood. So much blood in the air. Lexa pushed faster. She flew past two big trees and halted in her steps. Seeing Clarke hovering over a limp form of Ontari. Clarke turned her face when she heard the heavy pants. She saw the memorizing mossy neon green eyes zeroing straight on her. She felt a spike go through her body from the piercing of the stare. Clarke dropped the rock and got off Ontari. 

Clarke walked to the still standing massive black wolf. She raised her right hand moving it first to the snout than to the side. She pushed her hand all the way to the back of Lexa’s ear her fur was so soft. They continued to stare at each other. Lexa’s mossy neon eyes taking in every detail of Clarke and Clarke almost like neon aquamarine eyes just staring at Lexa’s own. With one final flick to Lexa’s ear Clarke collapses from the pain to her left shoulder. Lexa transforms and grabs Clarke’s before she falls to the ground. 

Other students have made their way to the three. They help carry Ontari. While Lexa carried Clarke to the hospital building on campus.


	7. Chapter 7

Clarke began to stir slightly. Her eyes crinkling open. Then she blinked quickly from the harsh lights. Lexa leaped off her seated spot from the hospital chair. She wanted to comfort Clarke. The blonde turned her head sharply at the noise from the thrown back chair her eyebrow raised sharply at seeing Lexa in her room. “What are you doing here?” Clarke rested her head back down on the comfy pillows. She looked at Lexa smiling at the stunned quiet girl. “Umm. I… Ah. Just wanted to see that you were well taken care of.” “Bullshit. My mom is the head doctor.” 

Lexa’s cheeks flushed red from Clarke’s honest response. Lexa sat by Clarke’s torso on the hospital bed. The brunette looked at Clarke’s smiling face. “I was very worried about you Klark.” Lexa looked away from the piercing stare of Clarke’s bright blue eyes. Clarke grabbed ahold of Lexa’s hand and squeezed softly. “Lex I’m doing better. Believe me, I’ll be out at camp beating everyone.” Lexa looked at their hands then back up at Clarke’s face. “I’m glad Clarke.”

“So are you going to break me out of here? I hate being in hospitals as the patient.” Lexa looked torn she hated the news that she was going to have to tell Clarke. “I just want to lie on my bed and watch Netflix And maybe a special girl would like to take care of me. You know to make sure I heal properly. Think you’re up for that challenge Lexa.” Clarke gazed happily at Lexa a soft smile resting on her face and a star bright twinkle in her eye. Making her bright aquamarine eyes shine brighter than any star in space. 

“I would enjoy that very much. But there’s something that needs to be settled before that.” Lexa moved her mossy eyes off Clarke’s again. Trying to work the nerve to share Clarke’s situation because she had finally woken up. 

Lexa was facing the window. But then Clarke raised her good arm and grasped Lexa’s face with her right hand. She cupped the underside of her jaw. To turn Lexa’s face so that she could see into her eyes again. Because Clarke also had to share something with Lexa. And it will be hard to hear and she had to know what Lexa would feel. And the only way to know that was to see her expressive eyes. 

“Ontari told me something. She told me something before I knocked her out.” Clarke stared into Lexa’s eyes for the next part she was going to share. “She told me that Costia is a spy. A spy working for your aunt Nia.” 

“Clarke that simply can’t be true. My girlfriend isn’t a spy. That toxic in you must of messed with your head made you hear things that aren’t true.” Lexa shook her head as she spoke. Clarke’s hand falling from her face as Lexa’s head shook left to right. She couldn’t fathom that Costia could be a spy. That their relationship was fake. It couldn’t be true. 

“Lexa I know what I heard. Just be careful. I care for you deeply. I don’t know why. I just do. You’re just everything to me. And I can’t lose you before I even have you,” A sob unleashed from Clarke at her last words. She just felt so helpless. That there were people in cahoots to take out a beautiful soul. Lexa was quickly becoming everything to Clarke and she couldn’t stand to lose her. “So please be more cautious around Costia. If what Ontari says is true. I don’t trust professor Nia.”

Lexa’s heart thumped wildly it beat harshly against her rib cage. Hearing that sole heartfelt sentence I can’t lose you before I even have you it kept repeating in her head and the heart retching sob that followed afterwards. It pierced Lexa straight into her soul. It made her feel things she’s never felt before in her entire existence. It scared her deeply. One because this was something totally new and different. It felt like her head and heart were beating, acting and in total sync together. It felt so new and refreshing for her being to be in total sync. Lexa knew. Lexa knew deep down what she had to do. This decision will be the marker for their future and hopefully a beautiful and everlasting loving future it will be. 

Lexa looked back at Clarke’s face. The blonde was now crying silently. Lexa to had tears in her eyes. But they were not tears of sadness. They were tears of happiness. Happiness of hope that her and Clarke can start anew once she breaks things off with Costia. Because the intense feelings she gets with Clarke shouldn’t be ignored any longer. It'll just head into hardships if she pushed her feelings aside for the blonde and stayed with Costia. 

“Klark please stop crying. It hurts seeing you so sad.” Lexa smiled watery at Clarke trying to hold her own tears at bay even if they weren’t ones of sadness.   
Clarke swiped her tears with her good hand. “I’m sorry.” Lexa helped Clarke wipe her tears both her hands moved lightly across Clarke’s cheeks. “You don’t have to be sorry. Never apologize for what you feel. Okay.” 

After wiping Clarke’s last tear. Lexa left her hand resting softly on Clarke's face. “I choose you Clarke.” Smiled Lexa. A fat tear made its way down Lexa’s face. “What?” Lexa continued to smile as she spoke. “Klark. I always felt deep inside of me that you were the one I was meant to be with. I want you to be mine.” Lexa’s other hand squeezed Clarke’s hand. “I’m going to break up with Costia. I want to be with you if you’ll have me.” Lexa felt the hand on Clarke’s face get wet as tears sprang out of Clarke’s eyes again. “Yes. Yes Lexa I’ll be your girlfriend.” “After your fathers class I’ll talk to Costia. Then I’ll come visit you again.” 

“But Clarke I have to tell you something. And you’re not going to like it. It’s been decided that once you woke up you’d be going down to serve your time in the Punishment Pits.” Clarke took her hand back from Lexa’s grip. A pained expression tore through Lexa’s face. “What the actual fuck Lexa.” “I’m sorry. I had to do it. Kane he... I’m a trainer…” Clarke wrung her hand through her hair harshly. “Fuck you being a trainer and your stupid reputation. My arm is killing me. How am I supposed to go through a Punishment Pit. And a Punishment Pit that you said is going to be the most dangerous one yet.” Clarke dragged her hands down her face. “Don’t worry.” Clarke glared at Lexa but stayed quiet. “I’ll think of something.” 

Just then the door opened and in came Clarke’s mother Abby Griffin. “Oh. Your awake. That’s good. How are you feeling honey? Your dad was so worried.” Clarke gave Lexa one final glare before facing her mom. “My shoulder hurts and dad is my favorite.” Abby looked shocked by the last statement. “Well we do know that the knife that Ontari used was dosed with some toxic but we are not sure what. Our sorcerers haven’t been able to figure it out just yet.”

“Where’s Raven and Octavia. Where are my friends? No offense Lexa but I just thought that my actual friends would be here.” Abby quickly glanced at a blushing Lexa. “Well they were here but you know the hospital rules only one overnight visitor. Lexa was… ah… how should I say it very persistent. She had poor Raven shaking in her boots .” Clarke smirked as Lexa’s blush deepened her cheeks flaming a bright red. 

Abby looked off to Lexa. “I better be heading to my last class with your dad. Don’t worry Clarke everything will be settled. I promise.” Lexa left swiftly with a final glance towards the hurt blonde.


	8. Chapter 8

Shit. Fuck. How the hell am I supposed to make it through this. Fuck. Clarke was left standing by herself Down in the contestants cages to The Punishment Pit. There was a cold bloody rusted metal bench off to one side of the wall. A broken dirty dingy mirror hanging above an equally dirty metal sink. The toilet has seen better days. Clarke had made the mistake of looking inside and it wasn’t a pretty sight in the toilet bowl. The back wall of the room were thick iron bars that shimmered with a special enchantment. That made anyone residing in the room lose their supernatural powers. On another wall above the bench laid out all different kinds of weapons. From swords knives to different kind of guns. Clarke decided to wait to grab a weapon she wanted to check to see who she was up against first. Hopefully it was something easy like one non flying enemy. Please don’t be a dragon like Cyrus had to go up against. I can’t possibly go up against a flying beast with one good arm. And hopefully Lexa followed through. She didn’t come see me yesterday. Hopefully she handled Costia. 

The gate to the cage creaked open. Clarke blinked her eyes from the harsh light of the sun. She walked into the arena of the Punishment Pit. The sandy surface giving way to her black boots. Hey eyes immediately went to the beast tied to the center of the arena. Fuck me. It was a dragon. But not a any dragon. A demon wingless dragon. A Wingless Dragola. It was an obsidian purple with specs of white flecks on its scales. It’s wings sprang out but it was just the bones no flaps of skin. Yet it can still fly because of it being a demon. It’s eyes flashed bright burning hells of yellow with oranges and red flecks and spirals. It black diamond slit pupil gleamed like any black hole in space. Ready to suck your soul to its dimension. 

Puffs of smoke billowed out of its snout. Constant orange flames already firing out of its mouth into the open sky. The big crowd of fellow classmates cheered. All standing around the circular stadium. A hologram of Clarke’s stats glowed from either side of the stadium. Clarke turned her head when she heard the tell sign creaking of cage doors. To the right of her another cage door was opening. The person inside walked out putting their hands to their face to block out the harsh lights. Once they got use to the lights they dropped their hands. 

“Lexa!” They both rushed to each other. Clarke held on to Lexa tightly. “What are you doing here?” “They wouldn’t listen to me. So I had to do something.” Clarke took a step back to take a look at Lexa. She had her signature war paint on. “What did you do?” “I knocked Finn on his ass. In front of headmaster Kane.” Clarke laughter rang through the arena. “Thanks. I’ve been wanting to do something similar.” 

“Don’t me mad. But I didn’t get to break up with Costia. I was thrown down here before I got the chance.” Lexa scratched the back of her neck. “That’s okay. You kept your end on helping me out. That’s all that matters right now. The rest we will handle after we get out of this mess.” 

A booming static broke off their conversation. “For this Punishment Pit Alexandria Woods and Clarke Griffin will work together to defeat a Wingless Dragola. The Punishment ends when the demon is defeated. Or the delinquents have succumbed to the beast.” Spoke headmaster Kane. The electronic voice of Vaz spoke “3.2.1 go.”

The dragons chains dissolved allowing the winged beast to fly into the sky. But he couldn’t escape because there was a protective barrier of enchantments. 

Lexa unsheathed her two swords. An electricity enchanted sword and an ice enchanted sword. Clarke raced back and grabbed a long ray gun enhanced with stunning ray beams. And a small blade that had high probability of freeze burn. 

Clarke ran back to the fight. And Lexa was already taking on the dragon. The demon was flying into the air getting hit with lighting flying from the tip of Lexa’s sword. The dragon roared and sent back two flaming blue balls of fire down to Lexa’s small form. Lexa leaped out of the way and landed gracelessly on her stomach the sand sticking to her sweaty shirt. Clarke shot beams at the flying Wingless Dragola. To distract it from Lexa who was getting up from the ground. 

The sixth contentious beam caused the demon to fall from the sky. It was lying stunned from the beams. Lexa sprinted her way to the fallen creature. She sheathed her electricity sword. So that she could put all her strength into wielding the ice sword. She slashed the air with arcs from her sword. Following the arcs were ice shards. They rained down on the stunned form of the dragon. Dark black blood oozed lazily out of the dragon. Some splashed onto Lexa’s arm causing her to cry out. The demons blood eating away at Lexa’s skin. Lexa’s own black blood coming to the surface. 

Clarke rushed forward she grabbed onto Lexa’s arm. “Are you alright?” “Let’s just finish this.” The dragon gave off a mighty roar purple flames fanning out of its mouth. Moving quickly at the pair. The pair both transformed raced off to opposite sides of the demon dragon. Clarke transformed back into her human form. She raised her ray gun aiming at the flying beast. The beast did a spiral maneuver the beam missed its target. Lexa waited in wolf form. Clarke continued to shoot at the Wingless Dragola. The beast was heading straight at her. Its mouth opening hugely. Clarke wasn’t sure if it was going to swallow her or shoot flames at her. But the blonde stayed where she was at and continued to shoot beams at the dragon. 

Lexa’s hackles rose seeing the demon come so close to Clarke. Lexa sprinted to the dragon in her wolf form. Her paws pushed the sand back far behind her. Lexa was coming to the side of the dragon. She saw that the dragon was going to send a purple flame at Clarke. And the blonde was still standing so close to its head. Purple flames overtook Lexa’s vision of the blonde. A loud thud boomed around the arena. The crowd grew deathly quiet. 

Lexa’s wolf howled sharply into the sky before she transformed. Lexa unsheathed her ice sword. She cut across the demons neck the ice blade growing larger. Cleanly cutting off the Wingless Dragola’s head off. Once that was over Lexa raced over to where she knew Clarke was last at. There was so much smoke. That she couldn’t see Clarke. She raced to where she thought Clarke was. Lexa started to fall because the sand hand turned into sparkling glass. But before she could fall on her face a pair of arms wrapped around her body. Holding her from falling onto the newly made glass. “Clarke?” “Yeah. I’m here. We are okay.” Lexa crashed her lips to Clarke’s. Clarke was surprised but immediately kissed Lexa back. Feeling relief and happiness flood her body. The smoke cleared up and the cheering from the audience crashed over the victorious pair. “Let’s take you to medical. Your arm is bleeding again.” “You to Lexa. Don’t know what kind of venom that demon had.” The pair continued to tightly hold onto one another. Sparkles of light shining onto them from the newly formed glass. 

“Your punishment has been served. Welcome back to Woods Academy.”


	9. Chapter 9

The pair left medical and Lexa walked Clarke to her dormitory. “I’ll sit with you during the trip to camp.” “I’ll love that Lexa.” “I'm going to talk to Costia right now. I’ll head to her dormitory now.” “Okay.” “Goodnight Klark.” “Night Lexa.” Clarke watched Lexa walk towards the sorcerers dormitory. 

Lexa entered Costia’s room. She saw that Costia had company. She was talking to Roan. Why were they hanging out so late together. Lexa thought back to what Clarke said about Costia being a spy. It’s not true Clarke was drugged. “Hey Lexa. Roan’s been telling me some interesting things about you and Clarke. Care to explain.” 

“Costia could we talk in private.” Lexa glared at her older cousin. “No. Seems you didn’t want any privacy when you kissed Clarke in The Punishment Pit today.” “Fine. I’ve thought about this a lot. And I’m sorry but we can’t be together anymore.” “This is because of Clarke. Lexa we’ve been together for three years. You’re going to throw that away because of some blonde chick that you hung out with a few times. This doesn’t make sense.” 

Lexa walked closer to Costia. “Don’t come any closer.” Lexa immediately halted in her steps to get closer to Costia. “I don’t understand it myself. But it’s all consuming she’s everything to me. And I want to be with her. Please understand. You did nothing wrong.” “Don’t give me that bullshit. Roan, now!” Lexa didn’t notice that Roan was right behind her. He kicked behind her knee she flew to her knees with a harsh thud. He hugged her tightly, Lexa tried to fight back, she thrashed side to side but couldn’t move any further. 

“I thought you loved me Lexa. But no worries this should handle everything.” Costia walked over to her vanity took out a small vial. Inside the liquid glowed a deep heart red. “Don’t do this Costia. Please. I won’t tell anyone. Please. If you ever loved me you wouldn't do this.” “The mighty Heda begging.” Laughed Roan. The brunette didn’t care that she was practically groveling she just wanted to get out of here safely. “Lexa I’ve never loved you this was all just me playing my part as a spy. Your aunt has my actual lover Kayla. And I’d do anything to protect her.” “Your not going to get away with this.” “Yes I am. This here love potion will make sure of it. This potion is so enhanced. That the love you feel for Clarke will be taken away and be replaced with hatred. That love you had for Clarke all those feelings you’ll feel for me and only me.” 

Costia slowly walked to a struggling Lexa. Costia harshly grabbed onto Lexa’s jaw opening her mouth. She tipped the vial the liquid pouring into her mouth. Some of the liquid spilling onto her jaw and Costia’s hand. 

Lexa slumped forward passed out from the potion. “Help me get her into bed.” 

CLCLCLCLCL

Clarke, Raven and Octavia were walking to the busses. They were ready to go on the combat camping trip. Especially Clarke she couldn’t wait to do all the couple things with Lexa and go running in their wolf forms through the forest. 

Lexa stood straight with a tablet in hand marking all the present students. She stood between two busses. Clarke spotted Lexa she made her way to the brunette. “So how did everything go?” “Griffin. I don’t know what you mean.” “ Lexa stop playing and you haven’t called me Griffin since first class. What’s wrong?” “Nothing is wrong, I’m trying to take attendance. So unless you need something I’m busy.” “Right trainer Lexa. I’ll leave you alone. You're still welcome to sit next to me even though you're being an ass.” Clarke walked off before Lexa could say anything more. 

Lexa never made her way to sit next to Clarke. Clarke didn’t understand what happened to Lexa. “Could I sit here.” “Yeah go ahead.” “Thanks, I’m Niylah.” “Clarke Griffin.” “Clarke I have to say I really love your painting you did of the Woods family. Even though some of them don’t deserve that kind of recognition.” “Thank you Niylah it was a lot of hard work and Ontari was a pain in the ass.” 

“I especially love the painting that you did of Lexa’s wolf form standing between her two great grandparents. The colors contrast so smoothly and the background is spectacular. She loves it a lot. I see her staring at it every morning.” “Are you an artist to? You seem to know a lot.” “Yeah I do mostly charcoal and sculptures. The sculpture by the eastern gardens I made that. It took a lot of time and effort but I loved every second of it.” “Oh my gosh really. You made that. It’s so beautiful.” “Thank you Clarke. I take it as a high compliment from such another great artist.” Smiled Niylah warmly. 

“Do you know how long this ride will be?” “Another 30 minutes.” “I’m going to take a little nap.” “Alright.” Niylah grabbed her earbuds and notebook. Clarke tried to go to sleep. It took a while because she kept thinking about how weird Lexa was acting.

Clarke woke up from being slightly shaken. “Sorry Niylah.” “ Don’t worry about it.” Clarke picked her head off Niylah’s shoulder. “We’re here.” Niylah ripped a piece of her notebook paper off. “Here Clarke I made this for you.” Clarke looked at a charcoal drawing of her own wolf form. It looked amazing. “Thanks Niylah this is awesome.” “It was nothing. A bit rushed I used a reference from when you were in the Punishment Pit.” 

“Well I’ll see you later Clarke.” Niylah made her way out of the bus. Clarke looked at the amazing picture. She put it in her back pocket of her jeans. 

Clarke exited the bus. The blonde was walking by herself when she saw Costia standing a few feet away from Lexa. Smiling all happily at Lexa. Okay maybe they broke up amicably and are friends. Costia turned and spotted Clarke. She gave Clarke a beaming smile and a little wave. Clarke cautiously waved back. Lexa turned and glared at Clarke but then Costia turned to Lexa and started kissing her. Their kissing turned heated pretty quick. Clarke stood there shocked. But then an overwhelming sadness crashed over her. She turned to walk away but then a spike of anger came roaring. She turned and stomped to the kissing pair. She pushed them apart. “What the hell Klark.” Lexa said harshly. “What the hell. Fuck You Lexa. You piece of shit. Where you two just messing with me?” Tears sprang to Clarke’s eyes but she kept them from falling. “What are you talking about Clarke?” “All those times you kissed me. Everything you said. Did it not mean anything to you. The kiss we shared yesterday.” “ I didn’t kiss you yesterday.” “Yes you did at the arena.” “I didn’t.” “Let’s go babe. Clearly Clarke’s delusional.” Clarke and Lexa stared at each other confusedly for different reasons. 

Costia tugged on Lexa’s arm. The couple walked off together. Octavia came over to Clarke. “What happened?” “I don’t know. Costia is behind it. I know it. I’m not giving up on Lexa.” “Anything we could do were there for you Clarkey.” “Thanks Octavia.”


	10. Chapter 10

All the combat students were settled around campfires. Talking, joking, laughing and eating together. Clarke and her two best friends were laughing at Jaspers failed attempts at roasting marshmallows. The poor man kept burning them. Setting them ablaze till they were charred dark as the night sky. Clarke looked to her right at the next campfire to make sure Lexa was safe. Clarke just had a feeling that Costia did something to Lexa. 

“So are we going to do it tonight?” Asked Raven. She floated her marshmallow through the orange flame. 

“Yes, definitely.” Clarke turned to look at her dad. Jake was stuffing his mouth with s’mores. Special s’mores that Raven made so that he would be knocked out once his head hit his pillow. 

“Oh this is going to be spectacular. When he wakes up, it's going to be priceless.” Jasper said with glee. His eyes twinkling bright with barely suppressed mischief. 

The group continued to eat waiting for Clarke’s dad to go to his tent. Jake took a final bite of his s’mores finishing the last of them. He made his way to his daughter to say good night. “Night Griffy.” Clarke huffed at her dad.” Good night dad.” “Night Papa Jay” her friends said in unison. He waved to them heading to his tent that was the closest to the lake. 

The trio quickly headed to Jake’s tent. They listened and could hear him snoring loudly. They all entered the tent. 

“We need to start undressing him. Clarke get his pants.” Once his shirt and pants were off Raven grabbed the black marker to start writing what they all agreed on. “At least your dad shaves Clarke. Makes it way visible.” Raven’s strokes effortlessly glided on his skin spelling out Not The Griffin Prankster. “This is weird you guys.” “This was your idea Raven.” “Doesn’t make it any less weird.” “Let’s just hurry up before anyone sees and reports us.”

Raven used her magic to float Jake and his mattress to the edge of the lake. The trio quietly and sneakily made it to the edge of the lake. Luckily no one was out. Raven said some enchantment and moved her hands in a circular motion then pushed outwards. The mattress and Jake teleported to the middle of the lake. 

Jasper snickered once he saw how far out Jake was. “This is great. Best prank ever.” 

“I’ll watch my dad. Make sure he doesn’t roll over and drown.” Clarke settled against a tree. “Night Clarkey.” “Good night you guys.” The pair moved back to the rest of the tents. 

The next morning Clarke woke to splashing and yelling. Soon after laughter followed from her classmates seeing one of their professors in their underwear with permanent marker written across their torso. 

Clarke stood up waiting for her dad to make his way out of the lake. Jake had goosebumps all over his skin. He was shaking from how cold he was. “Clarke I like your style. But you should know to never mess with the king.” Before Clarke could even move or speak Jake transformed into a gray and white wolf. He moved quickly to his daughter and his mouth went around her ankle. He pulled at her leg causing her to scream. He then continued to drag her in his wolf form to the freezing lake. Cold freezing water sloshed onto the pair. Clarke yelped at the cold touch. Her boots and clothes soaked in the icy water. Clarke transformed also into her wolf to get away from her dad. Her wolfs fur turning a deeper gray. The black and white specs of her coat got darker as well. Her bright neon aquamarine eyes glowed off the lakes water. 

Clarke slunk away from her dad keeping an eye on him just in case. Clarke kept moving backwards out of the lake. Her paws sunk sluggishly into the muddy dirt. She was about to turn when her tail and hind hit a heated fur. The fur was so hot it sent her body to blaze. A deep growl sound came close to Clarke’s pointed ears. Clarke immediately wanted to freeze but she felt like she had some power. Clarke snarled back and stood taller. The gray wolf turned around to face the other. 

Deep forest mossy green eyes glared with burning fury. The massive black wolf bared its teeth and a deep roaring growl unleashed from deep within the beast. Clarke responded by her ears pointing up. Expressing her anger. They continued to stare each other down. Lexa moved her right paw slowly but surely closer to Clarke. 

The black wolf pumped out strong pheromones. Clarke’s snout crinkled she snorted trying to not take in Lexa’s overwhelming scent. But the scent was too overbearing Clarke slumped down, her neck turned to the side. Lexa walked closer to her, black snout poking against Clarke’s wet fur of her neck. Another growl ripped through Lexa. Clarke whimpered in response she turned on her back. Her belly up giving the ultimate submissive stance any wolf could give another. 

Lexa stared at the submissive wolf. She moved her snout to the middle of Clarke’s neck. Her muzzle opened and she gripped onto Clarke’s neck. The gray wolf stilled she was as still as anyone of the statues on campus. The trainer gave a sharp nip to Clarke. Just so the blonde wouldn’t make the same mistake of challenging her again. Clarke tried to shake out of Lexa’s grasp and it angered the black wolf. Lexa bit harder into the gray wolf blood sprouting into her muzzle. Clarke’s wolf cried out in shock. 

Once the sharp cry rang through Lexa’s head she was flung off the hurt wolf. Another gray wolf had came barreling at her. Lexa crashed into a boulder. Her big head hit the rock first. Fiery pain erupted through her skull. Lexa ignored the pain she stood up. Jake huddled over his hurt daughter. “Clarke!” “I’m fine. Dad. It’s not her fault.” “Like hell it is.” He moved to stand up but Clarke grabbed his arm. “She’s not herself. She’s being controlled. I don’t have proof but I’ll find it. And I’ll save her. Dad please leave her.” “Okay, honey. Just let’s get you to a medic.” 

Clarke stood up. Her and her dad made their way pass Lexa. But the blonde stopped. Lexa had changed back into human form. “Oh my god. Lexa.” Clarke grabbed onto Lexa’s face the brunette had blood pouring from her head. Lexa growled again but it tampered off. The trainer collapsed into Clarke’s arms. “Dad some help.”


	11. Chapter 11

Lexa was resting in the medic tent. Clarke had convinced her dad to let her stay and watch Lexa. But her dad said he will be staying as well. Clarke didn’t like it but she’ll just have to deal with it. The blonde had pulled up a folding chair next to Lexa’s cot. The younger girl was delicately wiping Lexa’s sweaty brow. 

Clarke was gazing at the sleeping form of the commander. When a loud rustling came from the opening of the tent. Costia came bursting in with Roan. Costia quickly made her way to the side of Lexa. “What happened to her?” The tall bleach blonde placed her hand on Lexa’s cheek moving Clarke’s hand out the way. 

Clarke dropped the rag on the table. Her shoulders tensed because she just had a strong feeling that everything wrong with Lexa was Costia’s fault. “There was a slight altercation. But she’s going to be fine. She should be back to herself in the morning.” Answered Jake. Clarke huffed if only that was true. Jake walked over to his daughter. Placing his hand on her shoulder giving her a slight squeeze. “Let’s let Lexa’s girlfriend take care of her.” Clarke glared at Costia the other girl just smiled innocently. 

Clarke really wanted to say something to Costia but she didn’t want to do it in front of her dad. So she stormed out of the tent. 

“Clarke” whimpered Lexa lovingly. “Roan. She shouldn’t be speaking in that tone about Clarke.” Costia glared at a sweaty sleeping Lexa. “Maybe the potion is not as strong as we thought.” “You know as well as I do that this potion doesn’t weaken. Lexa’s soul must have a strong connection with the blonde,” Costia crossed her arms across her torso sharply, “Great we’re going to have to get more of the True Twisted Love Potion. Nia is not going to be happy with this development.”

Costia paced back and forth in the medic tent. “And if Nia decides to discipline me by taking it out on Kayla Clarke’s going to have to pay.” Roan left the tent to go back to his. Meanwhile Costia stayed behind to keep up appearances of being a doting girlfriend. 

CLCLCLCLCL 

Two days passed and Lexa still hasn’t gotten back to herself. She feels deeply in love with her girlfriend Costia and every time Clarke tries to talk to her they get into an argument. But that hasn’t deterred Clarke from trying to figure out how to bring her Lexa back. 

All the different combat classes have gathered around the professors. Lexa stood in the middle tablet in hand. She walked a few steps forward. “Alright students it’s been decided that the mission will happen later this evening.” The crowd cheered. “When I call your name please stay behind. I would be going over the rules, conduct and information for this mission.” Lexa glanced around at the students. The young trainer stood a little straighter. She quickly glanced at her tablet, “Raven, Bellamy, Octavia, Costia, Clarke, Roan, Echo, Anya, Lincoln and Niylah. And those are your ten classmates that have the highest scores and would be attending this mission with me. For everyone else you have one day free to explore and one day of training. This mission will last for two days. Thank you. You’re dismissed.” 

Clarke looked at Costia and the blonde tried to think of something so that she couldn’t come. Clarke walked up to Lexa. “Lexa can we talk?” The brunette huffed she placed her hands on her hips. “What is it Clarke? You should be packing. If you don’t want to come I’ll gladly pick someone else.” “No, that’s not it. It’s just is it smart to bring your girlfriend on a high level mission.” The young trainer glared at the blonde for her audacity to say this. The brunette stepped closer to Clarke so that they were nose to nose. “I can handle this, Klark.” The young trainer growled saying Clarke’s name harshly that the single word grinded against her teeth. 

“Are you able to separate your heart and head from that of your friends that are attending? Because if you can’t think clearly you’ll not only jeopardize your life but that of your friends.” Clarke released her breath when Lexa took a few steps back. Clarke nodded her head in agreement. “Good, now go pack. I won’t be waiting for any stranglers. We’re leaving in twenty minutes.” 

The ten selected combat students all gathered around two big black SUVs. Lexa was sifting through the trunk of one of the SUVs making sure all the supplies they needed was accounted for. Once she doubled checked that everything was in its spot she walked up to the anxious students. 

”I know for most of you guys this is your very first mission. Relax. Take a deep breath. This mission should go smoothly if we act as a team.” Lexa spoke calmly. 

“On this mission we’re going to be heading for the Frenzy Forest. We will arrive on the outskirts. There will be a group of locals at one of the towns they will inform us more on what has been attacking them. I do know that they have succumbed to the attacks of Dark Trolls. But these Dark Trolls aren’t your typical Dark Trolls these ones hail from the high north. So they have high intelligence their cunning and are really agile for their mass. So they will be a formidable foe. So I need each one of you to be at your very best and to listen to my commands. With me leading as your Heda we will succeed in this mission and bring peace to this small town.” The young trainer gazed at each of her students. 

“No worries Lexa. We will kick some Troll ass!” Roared Octavia who raised her arm to amplify her statement. Clarke and Raven shook their heads at Octavia’s silly antics.


	12. Chapter 12

Lexa gave a slight nod to Octavia’s exclamation. She walked around to the drivers door of the SUV on the right closest to the Academy building. Walking beside her was her girlfriend and following shortly behind was Roan. Lincoln also made his way over to the same SUV as Lexa. Anya looked off to Lincoln getting into the car but decided to talk with Clarke first. 

“What happened with you and Lexa? Everyone saw you guys sucking face after your punishment.” Anya looked at Clarke with a steely piercing stare. Anya didn’t have to wait long for her answer. 

Before Clarke blurted out “Lexa’s being controlled. Just keep an eye on her and be cautious around Costia and Roan.” Anya’s eyes widen comically into two flying saucers but then she shook her head. “Clarke do you hear yourself? That’s ridiculous Lexa’s to powerful to get herself into a mess like this.”   
“Please believe me. Just think, you’re her best friend. Has she really been acting like herself?”

Anya just shook her head sharply and walked off to the SUV containing her two best friends. Clarke looked crestfallen she wrapped her arms around herself. Looks like it’s up to me and my friends to help Lexa. Thought Clarke to herself. 

The blonde was making her way to Lexa’s SUV when Raven grabbed onto her arm. “Clarke don’t. Just ride with us and we’ll make a game plan to get your girl back.” Clarke nodded solemnly. The girls made it to the other SUV. Raven allowing Clarke to go inside first. 

When Clarke entered the SUV she saw a spot left by the rear window next to a smiling Niylah. The other girl had a blinding smile like the sun's rays over the morning horizon. Clarke looked out the window after politely saying hi to Niylah. Clarke’s face was scrunched up still grumpy over the fact that Anya didn’t trust her. How could Anya not see that something was wrong with her dear friend. 

Bellamy sat in the driver's seat he rattled with the gps putting in the address to the small town. “Okay everyone ready?” Everyone voiced their okays. Bellamy quickly glanced at the girl sitting shotgun. He turned back to the front, his eyes off the dark elf. Raven was sitting behind Bellamy. She fished her phone out of her jean pocket. “Who’s ready to listen to some fucking fantastic music?” Before Raven even got the chance of plugging in her phone. Music already started blasting through the cars speakers. Echo sitting shotgun winked at a disgruntled Raven. “Hey, I was going to play some of my music.” “Ra Ra she’s sitting shotgun so she’s in charge of the music.” Raven huffed and sharply pulled out her earbuds from her bag. Octavia punched Raven in the arm for her childish behavior. Raven shoved Octavia back and put her earbuds into her ears and yanked her hood over her face. Octavia laughed at Raven’s sinking mood. 

Clarke continued to look out the window. Seeing the big campus of Woods Academy grow smaller as they tore down the main road. The lush trees blurred as they continued to follow Lexa’s car. Niylah was drawing on her tablet. “Hey Clarke could you give me some advice for this drawing?” Clarke looked away from the window and turned to face Niylah. “Sure.” “I’ve just started using this app to begin drawing on my tablet. It’s been difficult and way different than charcoal. I’m trying to shadow this part but I’m having trouble. Maybe I’m not picking the right tool or something.” Clarke looked at the amazing drawing of Niylah herself with her fairy wings out. Surrounded by lush vegetation and in the far background is a beautiful breathtaking waterfall. This looked so cool and it would be so fabulous if Niylah managed to put shadows into it. Clarke placed her hand out to take the tablet. Niylah happily gave it to her. Clarke tinkered with the app and handed it back when she found what she was looking for. “There that’s the best way to shadow what you have.” Niylah immediately set to work. “Thanks so much Clarke.” “No problem. Great work so far. Show me when you finish it.” “Yeah I will. And I know what just to add.” Clarke rested her head on the window. Closing her eyes her head rested peacefully on the window as the car drove smoothly on the paved road. 

After two hours of constant driving Bellamy pulled up the SUV next to Lexa’s. The group got out of the car. But Niylah grabbed ahold of Clarke. The pair were left alone in the car. “I’m done.” Niylah handed Clarke the tablet. She waited excitedly for Clarke’s response. Clarke looked at the art work. She was just about to hand it back when something caught her eye. It was her in wolf form howling above the waterfall. Clarke didn’t know what to think. Niylah added her to her artwork. “This is lovely.” Niylah blushed at the compliment. Great another wrong person is in love with me. Niylah grabbed her tablet back. “I could print you off a copy.” “Sure Niylah. But we should head to the team.” They exited the car. Clarke didn’t see the group anywhere. Lexa must be mad that we didn’t show on time. Ugh! Clarke saw a townsperson resting against the SUV. She walked over to him. “You must be the strangler that Lexa went off about.” “Where did they go?” Clarke didn’t like the wolffish smirk he was sprouting. “The names Traiton and your people are inside the town center building. Follow me and do keep up.” The young man barked a laugh at Clarke’s angry scowl. 

This brute of a man kept flirting with Clarke all the way to the town center building. Clarke just ignored him instead, staying close to Niylah’s side. The taller blonde glared at Traiton. Icy blue flames twirled around her slim fingers. Agitated with the constant flirting to the girl she likes. Clarke debated whether or not to ease the anger and jealousy coming from Niylah or to simply raise her head and move forward. The blonde decided to ignore the both of them and keep to herself. Slinking behind the pair following their quick steps. 

Clarke observed her surroundings seeing destruction around her. Houses caved in on themselves. Once standing beautiful colorful buildings torn apart. The colors charred to a deep black from being burned down. Store windows broken and cracked. Some boarded up to keep the weather out and thieves. Any drifters were kept out of the buildings stopping them from taking what wasn’t theirs. Because the townspeople were too close of a community to steal from their neighbors. 

Traiton stopped his flirting noticing Clarke look shocked at what was now his home. His beautiful secluded town looking more like the ruins of a ghost town. But he had faith that Woods Academy Task Force would take care of the deadly beasts. The muscular man knew that his fellow townspeople will restore the town maybe even make it more magnificent. “It’s hard to look at. This town was so lively, the colors just about popped off the buildings, and the flowers always had the perfect coloring during this time. It’s a shame your first time here and you won’t be able to take in the real town.” 

“If you say is true, I would like to visit and capture the beauty into some art. I can see the bones of this place and it does look remarkable.” Smiled Niylah. The taller blonde looked at Clarke. “Maybe I can convince headmaster Kane to let the art club come up here once it’s safe and restored to its beauty. We could come and draw together.”

“Yeah, all for having new inspiration.” Clarke agreed. The three stood at the doors to the town's center building. 

“Well hopefully your commander doesn’t rip your heads off. But I wouldn’t mind helping lick your wounds.” The man winked at the pair. 

Clarke could practically see steam blowing out of Niylahs ears. But the older girl kept quiet. Niylah was to kind hearted to tear into this caveman. But Clarke not so much. 

Clarke glared at the man. “I wouldn’t touch you if someone held a gun to my head. So fucking quit the lame flirting.” Clarke was just fed up with everything. 

Traiton just flashed a dazzling smirk not put off by Clarke’s words. He stepped closer to a fuming Clarke and his smile grew when Clarke stood her ground. “Just means I have to up my flirting. But don’t you worry I like a challenge makes it all the more fun.” 

Clarke deepened her glare. I can’t believe this man. The blonde was just so frustrated. She cocked her hand back forming a tight fist. She just had to let her frustration out and what better way than to pummel this idiot. Before she could fly her fist forward into his handsome face the doors flew open. Standing at the threshold was Lexa and the rest of the first timer task force. 

Lexa looked just about pissed off as Clarke. Clarke let her arm limp to her side. “Klark what are you trying to do? Traiton is to be our guide and I would like him to be able to guide us without a black eye.” Lexa walked quickly to Clarke. “I could still hand out Punishment Pits even if we’re not on school grounds. Keep that in mind if you’re going to behave rashly.” Lexa moved past Clarke not giving her another glance she made her way to the SUVs. 

Raven and Octavia saddled up to Clarke. “Why were you trying to hit a townsperson?” Raven wrapped her arms around Clarke’s shoulders. “He kept flirting with me even when I told him off.” “Man is everyone crushing on you. When Lexa gets back to herself she’s in for an awakening. She’s totally going to be jealous.” Clarke’s face fell worried that Lexa won’t come back to herself. “ Ray shut up.” Spoke Octavia. 

Lexa and Traiton were moving towards the perimeter of the town. The students obediently following them. Lexa stopped once they reached the first trees of the Frenzy Forest. “I’ve been in this forest acting as a scout. Just yesterday I’ve found their base. They live in the middle of a gorge. If we follow this one stream it will eventually lead us to the gorge they sleep at. And at the entrance to the gorge is two closely grown massive trees. They are really close together and there’s another tree that you can’t miss. It stands right in the middle of the entrance and this one is way bigger than the other two.” 

“Thanks Traiton for this information. From here on I’ll take my team the rest of the way in. Please don’t let anyone come into the forest. It could be very dangerous with us fighting with the Dark Trolls.” Traiton stepped closer to Lexa. His hand resting on her shoulder. “No problem. I’ll do just as you ask. And thanks for doing this. Means a lot to us.” 

Traiton left back to the town center as Lexa gave him a firm nod. “Okay. Everyone I want all of us to stick closely together. You all know the reputation of this forest. We’ve learned a lot about the Frenzy Forest in our classes. So we not only have to watch for the Dark Trolls but other dangerous supernatural beings.” The group of students huddled in front of their Heda. Each one of them taking in what Lexa was saying. “Everyone put their coms in and make sure you have your eye wear. We will be moving in the dark as well so your eye wear is important. And please be careful with your eyeglasses these are very expensive tech.” Lexa turned to face the Frenzy Forest she moved her right arm above her head. Signaling that they should move forward. 

The Woods Task Force moved quietly through the forest. So they haven’t physically encountered any supernaturals but they saw a lot of them fight with each other. The trail was getting narrower. To the point that they had to follow in a line behind each other. Clarke was behind Costia. When Costia turned around and winked at Clarke. Clarke fumed she had all these thoughts of hurting the bleach blonde witch. Clarke looked down trying to be careful as not to trip over thick tree roots. When she looked up something smacked into her face. “Uff!” Clarke frantically tried to move the offending tree branch off her face. Once the branch was off her she saw Costia smirk at her. The other blonde laughing when she saw a few leaves stuck in Clarke’s hair. 

Clarke looked about ready to throw down with the other blonde. But stopped when she looked past Costia’s smirking face seeing Lexa looked so determined in her task of leading them to the Dark Trolls. 

Raven was behind Clarke and saw the whole thing. “Clarke want me to get her back?” Clarke removed the three leaves out of her hair. “No not yet.” 

Just then a chorus of shrieks echoed around them. Clarke gritted her teeth together her heightened hearing picking up the loud sounds. Lexa told them to hurry off the path. So that they would no longer be in a line but next to each other instead. Just as Lexa moved into a more open path. Standing before her was one person. A woman dressed in a deep blood red outfit. She had on black leather pants with a red single rose stitched down the right leg. She was wearing a black tank top resting on top was a red leather jacket. Her face covered in bright white makeup. To make her look like a skeleton, two red roses painted down the sides of her temple stopping at the side of her cheeks. 

“Back for some more fun my Lexa?” Questioned the lone woman. She moved a little closer to Lexa and twirled in a slow circle. Showing off a single black outlined rose on the back of her red leather jacket. Her raven hair billowing in the wind. “We don’t want any trouble. I’m here to help Iza town and other towns along this forest.” “Lexa let’s just take her out there’s eleven of us to just her.” Spoke Bellamy. He wanted to take the woman out before she did anything. Lexa was about to reply back to Bellamy when the woman let out a howling shriek. 

“It’s a shame because me and my girls were just looking for some trouble. We’ve grown bored with these lame supernaturals in this forest.” The woman walked even closer to the task force group. “Don’t. Be smart Nova. You know I have no problems taking you and your little clan out.” Nova barked out a laugh. 

“We’re anything but little now my Lexa.” Nova stretched her arms out. “She’s not yours. Lexa’s with me and I don’t mind putting you in your place.” Just then emerging from the darkness of the forest. We’re twenty other similar dressed women. “ I like to see you try little girl. First you’ll have to go through my clan.” Nova smirked at the uneasiness showing on Costia’s face. “We are the Witches of Sister Rose Clan and we will be the last thing you’ll see.” Nova disappeared leaving behind blood colored roses. To only appear in front of Lexa. She quickly grabbed Lexa and turned her in her arms. A gleaming knife held to Lexa’s throat. Lexa looked relaxed in Nova’s arms. Showing no fear not one ounce. “Oh my dear Lexa remember how we use to play. Such fun we had.” Nova moved the knife down Lexa’s throat red following down the path she took. 

Everyone stood rooted to their spot. Not knowing what to do being surrounded by twenty one witches. Clarke shook herself out. She moved her way to the front shoving past a scared Costia. “Leave her. We’re trying to protect the three towns that are being destroyed by Dark Trolls.” Nova held tighter onto Lexa. “Oh is this another one of your playthings. She’s such a looker Lexa. Maybe I should take you and her back to my bed. Well have so much fun.” Clarke’s eyes opened wide her eyebrows shooting upwards. At Nova’s words the blonde was scarded that what Nova said would happen. Lexa looked at Clarke and seeing the fear in her eyes made something rush over Lexa. Fastly Lexa raised her hand and tore back Nova’s hand that was holding the knife. Nova screamed at the pain of Lexa twisting her hand all the way back. She released the knife Lexa caught it before it could touch the ground. Once in Lexa’s hand she flew her hand back. The knife moved through the air and cut across Nova’s neck. It wasn’t deep with the angle Lexa used. Lexa moved her arm again it hit Nova more. But the witch teleported to safety. Her hand moved across her neck. The blood moving back into her. The cut was no longer there the witch healed herself. 

With a raise of her arm her clan moved to attack. Lexa marched forward with Octavia close on her heels. Her long sword in her arms. Raven and Costia throwing magic out. Taking out a small group of the Sister Rose. Niylah wings came out of her body. She took to the skies. Ice shards flying from her hands. Impaling themselves to the other witches. The Witches of Sister Rose threw flames out. Separating the task force into smaller groups. Lexa, Anya, Octavia and Clarke were in a circle flame together. Surrounded not only by orange flames but seven other witches. Lead by none other than Nova. 

Nova raised her arms sporadically an old enchantment leaving her red lips. Crawling out from the dirt before her were four hands. Tall skeletons rose from the ground. There was just two but Clarke never saw ones like them. Their eyes held blue flames in them. Their top of their heads grew icy blue flames. Clarke’s gun shook in her hands. She looked towards her best friend. But seeing nothing but determination in her eyes. She had a fierce mask on her face ready to kill anything in her path. Octavia’s sword held strong in her hand. 

After the little stare down the fight began. The skeletons moved forward not a blink of fear in them for their lives. They shot blue flames from their boney hands. Lexa leaped away from a fire ball headed towards her. She super sped towards one of the skeletons. Her sword cut clean across one of the skeletons heads. The head bounced away the skeleton crumbling to dust before everyone’s eyes. The other six witches held hands they raised their arms out. A black cloud forming above the group. Clarke looked up worriedly. She then shot her pistol at the witches. Shooting two square in the forehead. Just as the two witches slumped to the ground lighting flew down. The sparks of electricity hitting each of the four task force women. 

Screams tore from the girls throats. Each of them fell to the ground. Anya, Lexa and Octavia knocked out from the electricity. Clarke was laying on the ground but still conscious. Nova walked up to the lone girl. “Looks like my Lexa and her plaything will come to my bed after all.” Nova moved her slim fingers down Clarke’s smooth cheek. She gripped Clarke’s jaw moving her face upwards so that Clarke was looking at her. “Dear Lexa will watch as I take you for hours.” Nova was flung off Clarke. And Clarke was lifted off the ground flying to safety in Niylah’s arms. Clarke shoved against Niylah’s chest. “I have to go back. Take me back.” “Stop Clarke or I might drop you.” Niylah’s feet touched the ground. And Clarke sprung out of her arms. “Lexa needs me. I have to go to her.” Clarke was running back to Lexa. When Niylah yanked on her arm. “You can’t it’s too dangerous. I heard what Nova said. You can’t possibly go back.” “I am.” Clarke transformed and took off. 

Clarke made it back to the spot where Lexa was lying. She saw Anya and Octavia but not Lexa. Clarke let out a piercing howl. She sniffed the air finding Lexa’s scent. She took off sprinting following Lexa’s scent. 

Clarke stopped once she spotted brown tents. Clarke decided to stay in her wolf hoping no one would take notice. And just think she’s an actual wolf even though her eyes give her away. Clarke’s snout sniffed frantically in the air. She sneaked to the largest tent. Off to the back of the witches base. Clarke slunk low to the ground when she spotted Nova exit the tent. Clarke new that Lexa had to be in there. 

Clarke entered the tent and transformed. She moved quickly past the entrance and to the bedroom. Clarke gasped once she saw Lexa. The commander was tied to the middle of the bed. She was kneeling on the bed her feet tied to the bottom of the headboard. Her arms raised above her tied to a hook on the ceiling. Her jacket layed on the ground before the bed. Her shirt torn exposing her sports bra and stomach. 

Clarke’s hand was covering her mouth. Seeing Lexa like this. The brunette head lolled forward still knocked out from the lighting. Clarke grabbed her blade strapped on her leg. She cut the rope securing Heda’s feet. Then she cut across the rope holding her arms up. Lexa slumped onto Clarke. Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa. Holding her tightly her nose rested onto her braided hair. Taking in her smell of wild Lavender and rosemary. She pulled back her right hand cupping Lexa’s cheek. “Lexa. Lexa wake up.” Her thumb stroked across Lexa’s sunkissed skin. Lexa’s eyes fluttered open. She looked at Clarke then to her surroundings. “Where are we?” 

“Um. Where at Nova’s camp.” Lexa got out of Clarke’s arms. She tore her shirt the rest of the way off. Made her way off the bed leaving Clarke sitting by herself. She snatched her jacket and put it on. Not caring to zip it up. Lexa turned and looked at a rose faced Clarke. Clarke’s eyes taking in Lexa’s marvelous torso. Lexa was unfazed by the obvious ogling. “Well come on let's get out of here before she comes back. Follow me and try not to get us caught.” Lexa transformed and Clarke followed her lead. Together they made it out of the camp. They hurried out once they heard the tell tale signs of Nova’s shrieks. No doubt noticing Lexa wasn’t tied up. 

“Lexa! Clarke! Do you guys copy.” The urgent calls coming from Anya was heard by both Clarke and Lexa’s coms. Lexa transformed back. “Yes. Sorry we must of been out of range. We’re heading back now.” Lexa transformed back into a wolf. And they both sprinted back to their group.


	13. Chapter 13

Once the pair made it back to their team they were immediately surrounded. The other task force members checking to see that they were all right. Anya coming straight up to her best friend. “Are you alright?”  
Her eyes scanning her best friend for any injuries. Her shoulders slumped once she saw that Lexa was okay. 

“Yes we are fine.” Answered Lexa. She moved to her backpack rummaging through it for an extra shirt. Her hands moved quickly in jagged motions through her pack. Trying to find the shirt as fast as possible. 

“What happened to your shirt? Did you and Clarke get a little frisky out there?” Winked Raven her eyebrows wiggling on her face. Clarke blushed at her friends awful comment. The werewolf also wanted to take a bite out of her friend in her wolf form. Raven knows that Lexa wouldn’t like that comment. 

Lexa pulled her jacket off harshly and threw her new shirt on. “Not at all Reyes.” Heda grabbed her jacket off the top of her backpack. Since it was getting chilly because Night was descending on them. “Let’s continue to move towards the Dark Trolls base.” 

Lexa moved out front to lead the group to the gorge. Costia sauntered over to Lexa her hips swaying. Clarke couldn’t help but watch their interaction closely a crease forming in the middle of her forehead. Once Costia made it in front of Lexa she glanced at Clarke slowly. She didn’t care that she was most likely helping Clarke solidify that her assumptions about Lexa being controlled were correct. Once she knew that she had Clarke’s undivided attention she gave Lexa the kiss of her life. 

Lexa was shocked by the attention she was getting during this privital mission. But she went with it because it made her feel good and she was so in love with Costia that she couldn’t deny her anything. 

“Shouldn’t we be moving it’s only going to get darker?” Asked Clarke harshly. She was about to move to the kissing pair to separate them. But then Lexa separated herself from her girlfriend. “Yes let’s move forward.” Lexa wasn’t even angry that Clarke interrupted them. She knew that the mission came first and she should act as commander and lead her people. 

Costia licked her lips and smirked at an angry Clarke. Clarke looked away from Costia but not before flicking her off. Raven snickered at Clarke’s side. “Let me get her back for you. Please I know what to do.” Clarke looked at her best friend and nodded. “Alright but not right now.” 

The task force continued to move deeper into the forest. The light disappearing making way for darkness to cover the surrounding. The forest looked more sinister in the night. The shadows seemed to move and crawl around. Tricking some of the group into thinking there was someone close by. Lexa informed her group to put on the specialized eyewear. With these enhanced glasses they were able to see the area as if it’s daylight out. 

“Lexa I found the stream again.” Lincoln said as he walked back to the group. The vampire was farther up front trying to locate the stream that Traiton had talked about. “Good job. We just need to keep following it.” Replied Lexa. 

They kept close to the stream following it deeper into the forest. The stream was about six feet wide. The surface of the water sparkled with the dancing moonlight. The group kept walking in a defense formation knowing they were coming closer to the base. 

“Niylah can you fly up and tell us how far out is the opening of the gorge?” Asked Lexa, who looked at Niylah. Niylah’s wings sprouted out coming through the open space on the back of her shirt and jacket. Her wings were unique in that they had coloring all throughout the wings. They were a mirror image of a neon blue and green galaxy. With dots of white speckled here and there. The hybrid took off to the night sky. 

From above the fairy witch spotted the big gorge. It was about fifteen feet away. Niylah could feel the adrenaline coursing through her veins. Spiking flowing like an ocean storm getting ready to take on these Cunning Dark Trolls. She sped back to the group. She landed lightly on the ground before Heda and the task force. And immediately set out to tell them of her findings. 

“So the base is a good fifteen feet away I did see the tree markers. I believe this is the base. There was smoke coming above the gorge and a few orange flames I could see.” Niylah stepped back into the group out of the spotlight by Lexa. 

“This is what we came here to do. To defend the three towns. Iza town has especially been repeatedly attacked by the North Dark Trolls. We are here to make them back off or to permanently end them. Everyone huddle together.” Lexa opened her arms wide encouraging others to huddle around her. The other supernaturals were quick to huddle around their commander. Waiting to hear her inspiring pep talk and fighting strategy. 

Lexa looked at each of her new task force members. Once she felt that she garnered each of their attention she took a deep calming breath. “I know this is new for you guys in the sense that there’s no do overs like the Glass Arena. But I have the utmost faith that each one of you will defend these towns to the best of your ability. If we help and attack as a true Woods Academy Task Force we will have our victory. There’s no doubt that acting as a team and fighting with everything we have as one unit we will accomplish our mission.” 

Lexa looked at each one of them again to install the importance of the strategy. She clasped Costia and Anya on the shoulder. Leaving her hand on their shoulders. “We attack them first with our Sorcerer and witches first from afar. Once they handle the Dark Trolls they can reach we go in with our abilities at full force. Niylah I want you to fight from the sky.” She looked at Anya her face turned to her right. “You and Clarke transform and try to take any of their weapons away. Then you guys can decide to fight in wolf form or in your human form. Octavia I want you to stick to your human form. You show the most strength wielding your sword. Echo stick to the shadows no doubt your dark elf abilities will shine there.” 

Heda stepped to the middle of the circle. “Remember the force is stronger together than alone. Defend these small towns. Attack to your dying breath. Victory stands when the enemy is no longer a threat.” She raised her arms above her in a half circular motion. She fisted the air with each word she chanted. “Defend! Attack! Victory! Defend! Attack! Victory!” The chant grew in volume as each new task force member yelled along with their commander. 

They trekked quietly to the entrance of the Trolls base. Shielding themselves in between the trees and shadows. Lexa was standing behind the biggest tree in the surrounding area. She signaled for the sorcerers to start with her hand shot forward in front of her face. 

Bellamy, Raven, Costia and Niylah sent out different magic. Each of them fighting with one of the four main elements. Bellamy struck the closest Trolls with thick rock discs. Raven moved her hands to the side to where the stream was flowing. The water sprang out of the stream and floated in the air like a shield around her. She then darted her hand out towards the floating water. Throwing out massive ice shards almost the size of the Dark Trolls themselves. 

Costia stood to the left side flames blasted off the ground in front of her. Moving in a half circle before her consuming the unsuspecting Trolls. From above the base Niylah blasted out air from her fingertips. Forming the air in to different sections of the base. The air formed mini tornadoes picking up the heavy Dark Trolls to the sky spinning them then throwing them into the big campfires. 

Multiple of the Trolls were left knocked out on the ground suffering from threatening deadly injuries. The Dark Trolls hurried to fight back. They screamed at each other trying to form a battle plan. Lexa was quick to take advantage of their disoray. She yelled for her group to launch into attacks. 

Anya and Clarke immediately transformed sticking with Lexa’s strategy. They sprinted off in different directions to cover more ground. Clarke moved through the base taking big wooden bats out and dropping them into the flames. 

Clarke hurried to her next target but then a Dark Troll appeared before her. His arm slumped on his side the elbow bone poking through his pale purplish bumpy skin. He grabbed the free wooden bat and swung it above his head to hammer at the gray wolf. The bar flew through the air a swooshing noise making its way to Clarke. 

The werewolf rolled out the way and dashed to the Trolls feet. She was about to jump and take a bite from the Trolls unprotected stomach. But before she could sink her canines in he kicked her. Sending her flying ten feet away she landed with a thud on the uneven ground. Luckily for her there was no stones or sticks underneath her. 

She got up but than the huge Dark Troll stood before her. His weapon once again raised high above his enormous head. He was quicker than any troll she encountered before in the Glass Arena. She remembered when Lexa said that these ones hailed from the high icy north lands. And that they were especially quick and smart. 

Lexa was taking on two male Dark Trolls. Both of them bloodied from Lexa’s onslaught of never ending attacks. Their deep purple blood flowed heavily out of their wounds. One of the Dark Trolls stood up closer to Lexa his arms stretched out in a surrender poise. He began talking trying to make peace but he was just trying to distract Lexa. Because the other Troll had began to move so that he would stand behind Lexa. But the commander knew of their tricks and how cunning these specific Trolls were. She let them think they were fooling her. So she readied herself by clicking her sword to make it into an electricity enchanted sword switching off the fire mode. 

The Troll continued to ramble on a smile forming on his gruesome face. Scars littered his face most likely from fights and not cosmetic scars. Thinking that Lexa was falling for his trap. The brute yelled out and that’s when Lexa striked. She spun on her feet the electricity sword sending sparks around her form. Before that attack was even finished she hammered the sword to the ground. And shock waves of electricity sprouted out of her sword. Traveled in a circle in waves away from her body. The two big Trolls fell like a house of bricks onto the ground. Dirt flying around their fallen forms. 

The commander looked around trying to see if anyone needed her help. She spotted Clarke in her wolf form standing below a Dark Troll who looked ready to smash her head into the ground. 

She flicked her sword and switched it to water enchantment. She slashed through the air and an ice path went straight to where Clarke was. Lexa than yelled for Raven to produce her an ice sled. Heda sprinted and then landed on her feet on the ice sled. She flew towards Clarke’s attacker. The beast didn’t know Lexa was heading towards him. She was coming behind him her sword raised above her with her two arms out. She jumped off the sled as it kept flying towards the Troll. She screamed out and then her sword slashed through the air. Her sword arced along the air and cleaning cut the enormous head of the Dark Troll who was about to hammer his bat at the wolf’s head. His body landed on his knees than chest his wooden bat dropped to the ground. His head rolled around the dirt his purple blood pouring out his neck to then land on Clarke’s clean fur. 

Clarke transformed from her wolf form to human form. The blood didn’t show on this form. Clarke looked at the Troll then to his weapon. Her eyes raised from the ground and looked at the commander. “Thanks.”  


Lexa replied with “No doubt you’ll be needing more practice. I knew this is how you’d fight. I knew from our last sparing season that you’d most likely get yourself killed. Stick with me I don’t want to have to inform your dad or your doctor mom of any injuries you could sustain.” Lexa marched off.

Clarke looked at the sky and squeezed her eyes shut. She breathed in deep but then quickly followed Lexa. 

CLCLCLCLCL

The Dark Trolls were defeated. Some have got away. But they no doubt know not to mess with the towns. Unless they want to face the Woods Academy Task Force again. 

The group had started to walk back to Iza town. They exited the gorge and continued to follow the stream. Raven and Octavia stood before the stream. The two best friends looked at each other with lazy smiles. They quickly stripped to their underwear. Both of them walked into the stream at the same time. They were quick to enter before Heda could tell them off. 

Lexa just smiled knowing her team needed to cool down. Lexa grabbed onto Costia. Her arm slinged around the other girls hip. Her head resting on Costia’s head. Clarke shook herself out trying to get rid of the jealousy. My wolf form is dirty might as well get cleaned up. Clarke transformed into her wolf form and sped towards the pair to get to the water. She sprinted faster and bulldozed into Costia’s legs. Making the other blonde fall on her ass. The bleach blonde yelped. Clarke looked back and her neon blue eye blinked at the blonde. She dove in the water and swam towards her two best friends. Raven was laughing away from Clarke’s dirty move. 

Clarke turned around looking at the pair of girls. Lexa was trying to help Costia but Costia pushed her hands away. The witch took off towards the water her clothes disappearing from her. Leaving her only in her underwear. She sunk into the water to her shoulders. 

Clarke, Raven and Octavia watching her closely. Clarke stepped closer to Costia. Costia threw her hands up and a big wave formed and came barreling towards the three girls. Raven quickly made an air bubble around her and Octavia but she couldn’t protect Clarke. The werewolf was too far out. Clarke was thrown back into the water. She was under for a good time then resurfaced with her eyes flashing neon. She was about to turn. But before she could Raven sent her own magic at Costia and the bleach blonde was quick to counter. 

Lexa yelled. “Klark! Costia! Come out now!” Clarke’s shoulders tensed not looking forward to getting scolded at. But she felt a little better hearing Lexa yell out Costia’s name. Clarke swam out of the water. She stood next to a fuming Lexa. 

Clarke watched Costia make her way slowly out of the water. The other girl smiled than winked at the pair. Her underwear floating to the top. Her black bra and black underwear just floating behind her. As she confidently moved towards the pair.

Clarke swallowed hard trying to reign in her anger. Lexa looked away from Costia and Clarke. The commander was a little embarrassed by what Cosita was doing. And in front of her task force. Costia slowly made out of the water and stood proudly in front of the two girls. Lexa had walked away to grab a towel out of her pack. She came back and wrapped Costia in it. The other girl took a sneaky kiss from the commander. 

“I want you guys to stand on night duty and try to settle your differences. We will set base here. Looks like we’ll be staying another day in the Frenzy Forest.” Lexa walked away to inform the group. “Do you want to get dressed?” Sneered Clarke. 

“Looks like your not to covered up yourself.” Cosita magiced her clothes back on. Meanwhile Clarke quickly threw on her clothes over her wet underwear. “Come on Clarke I know where we can stand guard. We could start our talk there.” Costia walked off and turned her head back to make sure Clarke was following her. 

They continued to walk off away from camp. Costia stopped and Clarke walked in front of her. “Okay listen here.” Said Clarke. Clarke screamed as she fell from the ground. Seeing darkness surround her she kept falling backwards. The blonde tried to claw at the soil that surrounded her. She couldn’t believe Cosita pushed her. And know she was falling down a hole. 

Clarke landed with a hard thud. She got knocked out from the fall. Surrounding her was complete blackness of an underground cave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter i think is when I’m going to make Lexa get back to herself. So she’ll remember what happened in Costia’s room and she’ll remember everything she said and done to Clarke. So rest assured Lexa will be back next chapter or chapter 15. We will then see Clexa at combat training camp.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter? Let me hear your thoughts on this chapter and whole story?

The sounds of fluttering and flapping of wings creeped from deep in the underground cave making its way ever closer to a passed out Clarke. Clarke was laying on her back her arms spread out. The blonde began to wake up her body turning and twisting. Her eyes fluttering and then they slowly opened. Her eyes blinking from the deep darkness of the cave. She sat up and just stayed there shocked at her situation. 

Her ears immediately picked up the loud sounds of flapping wings. Her mind trying to come up with what could make that sound. She shot up from the dirt, eyes going wider her hand moving to her hip to locate her gun. But just found empty air her pistol not being in its holster. 

She knew that sound. She remembered learning about it in class. Crap its…. Just then the sounds grew louder and seemed to be coming towards her faster. It sounded like there was an army ready to come and defend to conquer over its intruder. Clarke looked up the long hole just barely glimpsing the soft moon light from the opening. She jumped tried to dig her nails in the dirt tried to scramble up the big round tunnel. But she was not successful she was just left with dirty nails. The sounds of flying wings sounded closer than before. 

Clarke sprinted away running the opposite direction of the sounds. She covered her face with her arms. It sounded like the noises were just behind her ears. The blonde tripped over a big stone. She fell on her hands and twisted to see who was behind her. 

Clarke screamed as she saw them. Well she saw their red menacing eyes glowing like embers in the darkness. The movement of wings were combined with multiple sounds of screeching. Each of them piercing Clarke’s highly sensitive ears. Her face scrunching her mouth in a grimace. Clarke jumped from the ground and as she stood up they landed around her. 

Before her stood the Ancient First One Bats the height of a grown man. There were different colors of bats all in different shades of black and brown. Their eyes glowing like the Red Jasper stone found among the earth. It was known to be the blood of Mother Earth. Fitting that these bats consume all blood from all the supernaturals living on Mother Earth. They attacked and consumed the life force from anyone. 

The bat spread out its wings. The wingspan was scary, it was nine and a half feet long. “How dare you come into our home. Did you think you could just sneak in and try to steal our venom? That’s all your kind try to do. Take. Take from us.” Spoke a deep rumbling voice. It sounded like low static and if you were scraping two big boulders together. “You’re stupid bravery will cost you your life.” The Double Infinity descended onto a scared Clarke. Some flying down the ceiling of the rocky cave others flying from the ground around her. They moved towards her like a black snowy blizzard. She was trembling in her spot. Screaming out “No. You don’t understand… Ah!” 

CLCLCLCLCL 

Lexa was standing in her tent looking over her papers. Writing down how each of her students were doing. She looked at Clarke’s paper looking at all the marks of red ink splashed across the paper. She just couldn’t believe how Clarke did on this mission. There was no doubt that the blonde wouldn’t make it onto an actual task force. The werewolf would have to take her class again. Lexa ran her long fingers through her hair upset that one of her students wouldn’t make it to a task force. 

Lexa turned as she heard the tent flap move. Costia came in she walked over to Lexa. They looked into each other’s eyes. Costia leaned towards the brunette to capture her lips with her own. Their kisses were turning heated as Costia took control. Lexa tried to back away. “Come on Lexa let’s have some fun.” She moved to capture her girlfriends plump lips again. But Lexa moved out of Cosita’s arms. “No we are still on this mission till we tell the town of the news.” Costia grabbed Lexa’s hips with both of her hands. “Lexa we saved them we deserve some stress release.” The blonde gripped Lexa’s hips harder and pulled her to her. Lexa raised her hands and pushed on Costia’s shoulders. “Not right now love. Don’t worry I’ll make us something special once we are back at Woods Academy.” Lexa gave the grumpy blonde a quick kiss. 

“Where’s Clarke? I want to speak to her one on one about her performance.” Said Lexa. Costia smirked “Oh. She wanted to take a walk around camp. Don’t worry she took her eyewear. She’ll be careful and she’ll see any holes in the ground. The pup won’t be falling into any unseen holes. She’ll be back.” Lexa moved to exit the tent. “I’ll take shift and watch over camp.”

Lexa leaned against a big tree. She hunched over as she felt this weird feeling. It was rumbling in her heart making her heart beat frantically. Lexa was paralyzed with fear. She couldn’t breathe. Her breath stuck in her throat. It released with a shaky rattle. Lexa eyes moved around the deadly quiet forest. Her fangs descended her eyes glowing like a beacon. She shifted into her wolf form. Her eyes shined like a neon green space light. Her canines elongated curling around down to rest over her lower lip. Still in vampire fang mode. This never happened before. Lexa didn’t even know she could do that. Her nostrils flared with a big deep breath. She flung her head back and howled. She took off into the Frenzy Forest with the sole person on her mind. Clarke. 

CLCLCLCLCL

Clarke screamed and thrashed. The blondes screams echoing around the big underground cave. She was held in the claws of one of the biggest First One Bats. Soaring high above the safety of the ground. They flew to an opening in the cave. Around the walls were smaller rounder sections. Sleeping quarters for some of the bats. In the middle of the area was a raised platform. And there was a single long stone raising to reach the ceiling. And a round stone on top shaped like a cage but open at the top. There was bats sleeping hanging upside down from the ceiling and u shaped little dens. The bat dropped Clarke in the makeshift cage. 

The blonde’s heart beat faster than the speed of a vampire. Her blood coursed through her body laced with fear. Clarke twisted around in a tight circle. Looking around trying to figure out a way to escape. 

Flying before the cage. It’s head resting in between the cracks of the cage. The bat spoke. “We will wait. Spare your life for now. Because we feel your blood calling out to someone. Someone powerful. Someone who shares our unique blood. We would like to meet her.” Lexa! No if one of us dies it can’t be her. 

The thundering of paws blared on the rocky ground. Her nails scraping and making sharp noises on the floor. The beast of the black wolf moved fast in the underground cave. She hurried to find Clarke. It felt like Lexa could feel the blondes fast heart beats next to her very own. 

The bats screech louder hearing their target coming to them. Lexa entered the room walking slower seeing all the Ancient Bats and spotting Clarke alone in the cage. Her growl roared through the cave. Bouncing and ricocheting around the expanse of the area. 

The biggest bat landed before Lexa. It raised its boney arm and percuried a dazzling single White rose with black blood dripping from the petals, thorns and stem. Lexa shifted and she gasped out from seeing the flower. She shook and trembled just from that flower. 

“Your father says he’s waiting for you. Here take his flower. His dear natblida. Says your special and Lexa you are a one of a kind. The only natblida the only one with our blood coursing through your veins and a hybrid.” The bat dropped the white rose before Lexa’s feet. The commander didn’t move an inch. “I’ll let you leave because it’s you. Our special natblida hybrid but you owe us a favor. I could smell your blood is poisoned laced with our venom and other sorcerer spells. I’ll help you.” 

Lexa was still stood frozen. Taking in everything the bat was saying. She shares their blood her father was still looking for her and had help from other supernaturals. “Lexa!” Lexa raised her head from the ground looking at a frantic Clarke. 

Another bat grabbed Clarke and dropped her next to Lexa. “Please come here stand on this platform. The both of you.” The two girls looked at each other Clarke nodding her head. The blonde had to try and help Lexa. Maybe they can bring her back.

“Lexa you have to drink Clarke’s blood and a good amount. With her blood only it can reverse the effects. They poisoned you with a love potion combined with our venom. And only with your soulmates blood could you come to your true self. They used our venom because we are one of the well known species to have soulmates.”

Lexa looked at Clarke and shook her head. “We’re not soulmates I love Costia.” Clarke held her tears at those words. “Please Lexa. Trust me.”

“I can’t I could hurt you Clarke. I could kill you by taking to much of your blood.” Clarke grabbed ahold of Lexa’s hand. “I trust you Lexa. And I need you to come back to me. This has been the hardest thing I’ve endured in my life. Seeing you with someone else knowing that you are mine. We’re soulmates you and I Lexa. Please I trust you. Do this.” 

Clarke could still see Lexa contemplating. So she bite her own wrist her blood poured out. The smell and sight of it making the younger bats screech. Lexa looked around alarmed. 

Clarke thrust her hand out to Lexa. The brunette grabbed Clarke’s wrist softly and slowly sucked Clarke’s blood. It tasted magnificent like true love poured down her throat. Making her feel happy and whole. She sucked more. She heard Clarke’s heart thump louder.

Lexa zeroed in on Clarke’s pulse point. She could see it flutter fast against her beautiful neck. With her heightened speed she latched onto Clarke’s neck. Piercing her smooth milky neck with her sharp fangs. Clarke tossed her head back making more room for Lexa. 

The blonde moaned at the ecstasy flowing through her veins. She gripped onto Lexa’s strong back. Her nails curling digging into Lexa’s jacket. Lexa released her own moan it vibrated against Clarke’s neck. 

She sucked more and deeply took in Clarke’s blood. All these feelings washing over her like a hurricane. Love. Compassion. Happiness. And every other good feeling flamed in Lexa’s being.

Clarke’s moans tampered off. She felt tired. Lexa kept sucking greedily. Clarke’s grasped weakened its hold on Lexa’s broad back. 

Lexa opened her eyes and released Clarke’s neck with one last strong suck. Clarke slumped into Lexa’s waiting arms. Lexa held onto Clarke tightly her head resting on Clarke’s hair. 

Tears flowed out of Lexa wetting Clarke’s hair. “I’m sorry.” Lexa trembled holding onto her soulmate. She remembered everything she said and did to Clarke. “I’m so sorry.” Hiccuped Lexa. “Shh. It’s alright. I’m glad your with me now Lexa. I love you so much.” Clarke consoled tiredly. She kissed Lexa with as much energy as she could muster. Once there soft lips touched it felt like everything was right. Bright stars danced across both of their visions. Sparks burst from the light touches and spread throughout their body and beautiful eternal intertwined souls. She felt like she would pass out but she had to console her Lexa. Her beautiful enchanting soulmate. 

“I love you to Clarke. I’ll do anything to gain your forgiveness.” Lexa snuggled more into Clarke. “My love you already have my forgiveness. You never needed it. But please take us out of here.” Lexa scooped Clarke into her arms holding her bridal style.

“Lexa I’ll carry you out of here. Just remember you owe us a favor and your dad will come for you and her one day. Be careful.” The huge bat grabbed the two girls and flew with them to the surface. He dropped them just before the same hole Clarke fell down from.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter. Having trouble trying to find the direction I want to go with Lexa seeing Costia again after the things Costia did to her. Thanks for all the comments and kudos. It’s really great to see them.

Once the First One released the pair he spoke out loud “You two are the most unique soulmates I’ve ever come across. I see together you are strong like the massive trees surrounding this forest and apart you’ll crumble like the fallen leaves of once vibrant trees.” The bat walked towards the hole staring down at it then up to Lexa. Lexa raised her eyes from their soft gaze at a sleeping Clarke tucked in her arms. “Just remember this, for what I say, I know and it will come to be if you two allow it. That once souls intertwined like yours two have. The fall out will be the most powerful in all this land. The sorrow will be written and told to children to warn and scare them from finding love. No longer intertwined in love you’ll be nothing but scattered ash. Nothing but soulless monsters. You’ll have nothing you’ll be weaker apart. But your love story could be written to spread hope of everlasting love. If the both of you fight and continue to be together your love will be all you’ve ever hoped for.” The bat flew down as his last words floated to Lexa. His words leaving goosebumps trailing across her skin. 

Lexa looked down at Clarke her breaths coming slow and steady. She looked so peaceful sleeping in her arms. Lexa looked around trying to find some cover for them for the night. She walked slowly toward a tree that was surrounded by big boulders. Lexa rested her back against the tree. Holding Clarke tightly to make sure she was here with her. To reassure herself that she wouldn’t ever let Clarke go. 

After watching Clarke sleep peacefully the whole days events and just the overwhelming guilt caused Lexa to slump over her soulmate. Her forehead resting on Clarke’s temple. 

CLCLCLCLCL 

Clarke woke up to the bright sunlight seeping through the tree leaves. She barely moved because she could feel Lexa holding her strongly. Clarke moved her head back causing Lexa to follow her with her heavy head. Clarke raised her arms and softly cupped Lexa’s face and moved her head to rest on the tree. Lexa was sound asleep still in dream land. Which was unusual because Lexa was a very light sleeper. 

Clarke smiled at Lexa. Just so happy that she got her back. The blonde continued to gaze at Lexa lovingly for a few more minutes. She then started to pepper light kisses all over the brunette’s face. Clarke decided to wake her up because the task force will definitely be worried if they don’t show soon. 

Clarke continued to rain down soft kisses to a sleepy Lexa. “Klark.” Lexa mumbled sleepily. Clarke laughed and kissed her square in the mouth. Lexa bolted awake almost throwing Clarke off her. “Sorry.” Lexa still looked so surprised to see Clarke so close to her. “I just can’t believe your here and that I’m me.”

Clarke cupped Lexa’s cheek. And Lexa nuzzled into her palm. “I can still remember those feelings. Feelings I never want to feel for you. I never want to feel that I hate you ever again. It seemed so real.”

“Hey. Hey Lexa they weren’t real. Okay. I know you’d never feel that way towards me if it was really you.” Her other hand cupped Lexa’s free cheek. Her thumbs stroking softly against the smooth skin. “That’s how I new something happened to you. You weren’t yourself.” Clarke’s strokes caught Lexa’s fresh tears. 

“I’m so sorry.” Croaked Lexa. More tears quickly fell. “Oh Lexa. Babe. You have nothing to apologize for. It wasn’t you. Please believe me. We’re together now everything is how it’s supposed to be.” 

Clake looked into Lexa’s eyes to reassure her. “Soulmates.” Clarke smiled softly. “Soulmates.” Answered Lexa surely. Clarke pulled Lexa closer to her. One arm rubbing Lexa’s back the other gripping onto her shoulder. Clarke need to reassure herself that Lexa was back.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m not sure how much writing I’ll do over Christmas time and in January since I’m having surgery. I’ll try to write when I can. Thanks for all the kudos and comments.

Lexa and Clarke ran through the Frenzy Forest towards where their unit was. The tall thick trees grew smaller as they travelled farther. The early light of dawn expanded throughout the forest. The bright light peeking through the dense leaves of tall trees. Making it easier for the pair to travel through the forest. 

They quietly sped away from other larger groups of supernaturals. But their luck ran out when a group of strolling supernaturals had spotted them and charged after them. Clarke and Lexa acted quickly and had changed into their wolves to get away faster. They decided to take off as it was the safest option. They then continued to travel in their wolf forms as to arrive faster. 

They stuck close together Clarke keeping in speed of Lexa’s wolf. The gray wolf was shoulder to shoulder with the larger black wolf. Even though Clarke could of sped off on her own since she was way faster than Lexa. But they wanted to stick together it was safer that way. And they each didn’t want to be away from the other. They sprinted through the dense forest with deep pants their breath billowing between them. A constant heavy mist of their mixed breaths shared between them. 

Lexa could tell they were coming up to their camp. The black wolf nudged the side of Clarke’s face. The gray wolf slowed down turning its head to look at Lexa. Lexa gave a soft lick to the underside of the gray wolf's mouth. A smile sprouted from Clarke’s muzzle. The bigger wolf stopped completely and waited staring at the smaller gray wolf. Clarke stopped as well and walked back to the still black wolf. Clarke brushed her head against the side of the black wolf and continued to brush to the side of her body. 

Then the gray wolf turned and shifted back to human. Lexa immediately shifted. She grabbed Clarke’s hand intertwining their fingers. She walked with Clarke towards the peaceful stream. The water flowing slowly soft little ripples breaking across the smooth surface. They stood right before the water. Lexa looked at their reflection seeing Clarke staring at her with a happy smile. Lexa smiled in turn and lifted her head to look at Clarke. Her smile turned into a deep frown thinking about what lies ahead. 

“I just wanted to talk to you alone. Before I have to deal with Costia.” Lexa’s hold of their shared hands tightened. Her jaw clenching at her last sentence. 

Clarke raised her free hand and softly cupped Lexa’s tense jaw. The little jagged back and forth movement Lexa did with her jaw stopped with Clarke’s caress. Clarke’s thumb swiped across Lexa’s cheek and moved across her pillowy bottom lip. 

“We will deal with her and Roan together.” Clarke moved her hand through Lexa’s wavy hair. Clarke let her hand fall to the side when the last of Lexa’s brunette strands slid through her fingers. “I’m just glad you're here. And no one is going to take you away from me. I won’t let them.” 

Clarke hugged Lexa after her promised words. A sigh escaped Clarke as she felt Lexa hold her strongly. Clarke rested her head against Lexa’s shoulder content to stay in her soulmates arms. Lexa’s eyes closed shut as she took a deep breath from Clarke’s hair. Feeling secured with Clarke’s flowery scent that together they could settle the mess between Costia and Roan. 

Lexa opened her eyes and stared at the water. Still holding Clarke when the water had started moving. Ripples sprouting from small circles around the water. The light rain moving between open spaces from the trees. And some falling down wet leaves. The pair looked up seeing big dark clouds covering the sky. A crease grew between Clarke’s brow as water rained around them. Lexa gave a soft kiss to Clarke’s crinkle smoothing it away. 

Clarke smiled in return and stared at the mossy green eyes glowing with love for her. They both move forward lips softly touching. It seemed like electricity from the thunderous clouds striked and move through their veins. It wasn’t the clouds at all. It was them. It was the movement of their lips caressing the others their tongues stroking igniting a spark that could rival the power of electricity spewed from God’s touch. 

Clarke latched her mouth onto Lexa’s puffy bottom lip. She pulled slightly back, Lexa giving a resounding growl. The noise reverberated not around the forest but in Clarke’s body going straight to her core. Leaving her desperately wanting more. She gave a sharp nip to Lexa’s lip then moved to rest her forehead against Lexa’s. Their breaths shooting fast between them. Their touching chests rising and descending in a quick tempo. 

“We need to get to the safety of camp.” 

“Let’s hurry.” Clarke agreed. The blonde copied Lexa and gave a quick kiss to Lexa’s forehead. She pulled Lexa with her. Her hand securely in Lexa’s own. They sprinted a little ways down happy to be together even though their clothes were growing heavy. The rain soaking their clothes to an icy cool touch. 

Clarke dropped Lexa’s hand and changed into her wolf. Lexa followed suit immediately her fur slicked down from the heavy rain. She shook herself out getting ready to sprint back to camp. The water flung from her coat heading towards Clarke. Who jumped back from the onslaught of water coming at her. Lexa pranced to Clarke having thought it was kind of funny. 

The gray wolf pushed Lexa down with her front paws. Lexa let herself fall to the ground her belly up with Clarke hovering above her. Lexa gave Clarke two light licks to her muzzle then one long lick at where she remembered biting Clarke on the side of her neck. Clarke closed her eyes at the touch remembering their altercation. 

Her eyes opened the neon blue sparkling like a beam in the otherwise dark forest. Lexa felt like her breath was stolen straight out of her lungs. Looking at the unique memorizing eyes. She felt like in that moment Clarke could see all of her and she hoped Clarke could see in her eyes the all encompassing love she had for her. 

A wolffish smirk overtook the gray wolf’s face. The gray wolf quickly striked out at Lexa. A big dollop of slimy mud hit Lexa in the face. Lexa sprung back deeper into the dirt her mossy eyes blinking. Clarke showed Lexa what a real prank was and even pranced a little way off. Lexa shot up and swiped her head left to right the mud flying off her face. The big black wolf roared a dramatic growl playing up her part of being mad. Clarke just gave an answering wink and took off sprinting.


	17. Chapter 17

Clarke and Lexa burst through the low bushes arriving at the campsite. The last drops of rain from the storm landed on them lightly. The cold water sliding down their drenched fur. The deep black clouds moved past them hurriedly. The sun beamed around them shining its light like a lighthouse. Just as suddenly as the thunderstorm came it disappeared. Clarke and Lexa both changed back to human form. Lexa moved her hand to cover her eyes. Staring at the sky to see where the storm moved to. She released a breath of air. Her hand and face dropped from their position. Thankful that the storm didn’t head in the direction that they needed to go. Clarke walked a little ways off seeing Raven and Octavia try to stoke the fire back. She was just so happy she wanted to tell her friends the good news.

Costia emerged from the tent and walked in Lexa’s direction.Costia hugged Lexa but immediately released her from how wet she was. “Wow, you’re soaked Lexa. Come inside the tent I can think of several ways to get you warmed up.” Costia was about to place her hand on Lexa’s cheek when Lexa snatched the offending hand. 

“Ow! Lexa…” Costia tried to yank her hand back. But Lexa had it in a stronghold. Lexa’s other hand was holding a silver cylinder metal bar just as tight. That she had plucked off her belt. Every student was given a Woods Academy belt that had a number of gadgets. 

Lexa pulled Costia forward then twirled her just as fast. Now with Costia back facing her Lexa pressed a flat button on the cylinder and a buzzing blue light appeared. The cylinder bar now a pair of supernatural handcuffs. Lexa moved Costia’s left hand in it then the right. All in a span of seconds. Costia couldn’t even think to fight back. 

“What the hell!” Costia said. Cosita then yelled out a sleeping spell. But nothing happened. The blue light hovered around her hands. 

“I’m not under your spell anymore. You are to fight in the pit as your punishment. Once over the high council will decide your true fate.” 

Costia glared at Lexa but kept quiet. She knew she couldn’t do anything in this state. The handcuffs enchantments wouldn’t allow her to use her spells. The thoughts of her lover being punished for her failures ran through her head in a terrifying loop. 

Roan came back to the camp with an arm full of wood. Lincoln right beside him with his own pile. Roan looked up and spotted Lexa hovering over Costia. His eyes darted to Clarke who had her right hand cupping Lexa’s shoulder. He dropped his pile and heard Lexa yell for his capture. Roan punched Lincoln in the face and sprinted away with his high speed he had from being a vampire. 

“I’ll watch Costia. Go get Roan.” Clarke waved Raven and Octavia over. “Just be careful.” Lexa called off orders as she walked towards the standing group. Lexa once again looked towards the sky and saw that Roan was heading in the direction of the storm. Lexa zipped up her wet jacket. The small group sped off in their capture of Roan.

They ran together as a group with Lexa leading. The leaves swaying in the storms wind. The branches creaked with the fast air. Lexa had to shield her face from the bushes and low branches to keep from getting hit. Roan was about ten feet away, the distance never growing. Roan turned his head, his face grim with their short distance. Then suddenly he stopped and quickly turned to face the group. Lexa held her fist up stopping the group. Echo hunched over tired from the long sprint. Lincoln and Anya stood right behind their best friend. Big fat rain drops pelted them from above. The storm right above them. 

“Are you going to surrender? Or are you going to continue being a coward and run away.” Said Lexa. 

“I’m not surrendering and I’m no coward.” Roan walked closer sure as to where this would end. “I challenge you to a Match. The winner’s council member decides the actions against the loser.”

“As a vampire your council member is your mother. Nia would have to answer for crimes against me and Clarke. She would not be able to decide for you. There will be no Match.” Lexa twirled her sword in fast circles. Water flying out all around in a circular motion. 

“Don’t worry Lexa. Nia will be in her council chair and happily speak when you lose.” Roan looked at the other task force members. He knew he had to make Lexa choose to fight in the Match. It was his only option to not be defeated. 

“Enough! We don’t let Matches decide for crimes this high. You messed with my head. You are to have the same consequences as Costia. You would fight in the Punishment Pit and take the high council’s decision.” She slammed her sword down into the ground big flames shot towards Roan’s direction.

“I’m not going down quietly. If you want to protect your friends you would accept my Match. You’re the coward Lexa. I’m ready.” 

Lexa didn’t want any of her people to get hurt. Roan showed that he could take on a crowd from her class. But she was confident that she would beat him. With that in mind she looked at Anya. Anya gave a slight nod in understanding. She knew this was the best because Roan had a Ash Ray gun with him. He could literally turn them all into ash. What she didn’t understand was why he didn’t use it. Maybe it was that he wanted to stay at Woods Academy. And killing a group of classmates is a sure way for him to be exiled and hunted down by the school. 

“Okay since I called for the Match, Lexa you get to decide the weapon of choice.” Roan stood three feet away from Lexa. 

“Easy. Sword of all main enchantments.” Lexa pulled out her other sword and tossed it to Roan. She grabbed her sword from its standing position on the ground. “No killing. We all know what Nia says to do when you are about to lose. If you do, you sign your own death.” Only one person ever died from a Match. At the time they didn’t know that strangulation was the only way to kill someone. If someone made the decision to strangle the other then they should surely face death. 

Both Roan and Lexa grabbed two small vials attached to their belts. They each drank one and the other they spilled against the tip of the sword. The liquid started glowing and moved down the sword to the hilt. The sword shimmered in white light. With these vials it allowed them to not get the wounds that the swords will inflict. But the pain associated with the attacks. When a sword struck against them it would leave a white light mark on them. The first to ten marks or if the other surrenders to the pain wins. 

Lexa and Roan thrusted out their swords in front of them in the air. Then pulled back quickly to their sides to mark the start of the Match. A loud crack of thunder sounded just as Lexa’s sword rested by her side. 

They circled around each other slowly. Never coming closer or further. Roan’s fingers clutched tightly to his sword in a white knuckle grip. Then in a burst of speed so quick that Bellamy had a hard time seeing from his spot next to Echo. Roan was in front of Lexa with his sword cutting down to come across her neck. But Lexa was able to see Roan’s attack. She blocked it with her own sword. The clash of swords pierced through all of the noise of the menacing storm. 

They pushed back against each other. Then Lexa spun half around causing Roan to fall forward. As she spun she crouched down. Bringing her sword around with her she marked both of Roan’s calves. Earning her the first two marks. She stood up and watched Roan gather himself. She wanted Roan to know that these marks were calculated and are warnings. If he ever moved against her again she wouldn’t hesitate to painfully hurt him. Roan hissed his pain away with gritted teeth. He stood up facing Lexa. 

Once again they stood facing each other. Lexa waited knowing that Roan’s patience would crack before hers.  
He made fast circular motions with his sword. Pointed upwards cold air twirled at the point of his sword. Then he swung around his sword the air racing towards Lexa. Who sprinted to the left and with her own sword pointing at the ground pushed a blast of air out. She flung herself into the air, messily away from the big blast of Roan’s. 

Roan stayed at his spot and flung his sword out in front of him. Then in five quick motions he pulled his sword up and down. Before him levitating in the air were five misshaped circular disk. The solid earth disks were starting to crumble from all the rain. 

Roan held his hands out with his palms facing forward then he pushed the air. Sending the disk flying at Lexa who was still in the air. The young trainer was distracted trying to judge how to land on the ground and protect herself from the flying disc. 

She sent air slashes at the disc. When the air made an impact with the disc it caused them to explode. The dirt flew in all directions. The mud hit the other members. A big sticky wet mud had hit Bellamy in the face. Causing Echo to laugh loudly and Bellamy to curse just as loud. 

The third disc exploded flying mostly in Lexa’s direction. Just as Lexa rolled on the ground the fourth and fifth disc smacked into her body. Causing her to sprawl onto the wet ground. 

Lexa continued to lie on the ground. A dull ache pulsing at her hip bone. Where a white mark glared at. The center of her torso shined as well. Lexa covered her face with her empty hand. Sweat, grim and rain water slid down her face towards the slick dirt. She turned her head seeing her members hunched, cold and shivering. She didn’t like putting them through this. With her people's best interest she decided she would end this even if the outcome would cause intense pain to her cousin. She would carry him to the campsite herself because what she had in mind no doubt he would pass out. 

They were about ten feet away from each other. Trees doting in between them obscuring each other’s view. Though that didn’t matter to what Lexa came up with. 

Her feet planted firmly into the ground she raised her head above her head then quickly moved them above her in a figure eight. Thick beads of sweat trailed down her temples. Roan tried to run away but his feet were trapped in the ground. Then below Roan the earth rumbled and moved upwards. Roan was high in the sky stuck to the big flying rock. 

Lexa moved her sword gracefully through big circular motions. A steady stream of air moved towards Roan from the tip of her sword. It flowed all between Roan’s body keeping him suspended in the air as the rock hurtled back to the ground. 

Lexa’s teeth graded together as she moved in a constant 360 the sword pointed to the ground. Above Roan coming from the black clouds a big tunnel of water plummeted to Roan. It trapped him without oxygen sending him crashing into the sharp jagged rock. Anya and Lincoln sprinted to Lexa but they weren’t quick enough. 

Lexa spun quickly then pushed her sword up. The water flew back to the clouds pulling Roan back into the air. Roan coughed and sputtered trying to pull back needed oxygen into his wet lungs. 

Lexa repeatedly slashed the air in long arcs as screams tore from her lungs. Her eyes were overtaken by a shimmering black and jasper red mask. All of a sudden thunder ricocheted throughout the dense forest. Blue sparks of light moved around the black clouds. Then blue light covered over everyone’s sight the only thing coming across their senses were screams so painfully loud coming from Roan. The commander slummed to the ground, her hands holding her up. Meanwhile the lighting slowly stopped hitting Roan from all sides. 

A loud crash pushed everyone into action. Most of the group huddled around a quiet Roan. Bellamy and Niylah carried Roan. Suspending him in the air with their magic. Anya and Lincoln stood above Lexa.  
Kneeling on the ground Lexa shivered from the immense strong power that had overtaken her. Lexa stood up but stared straight ahead of her trying to wrack her head around the situation. 

Lexa felt like knowing her connection with the Fist One Bats and finding Clarke as her soulmate changed her. It gave her new abilities that frankly scared her. What wolf had fangs hanging from their jaws. And she could feel her vision change when she attacked Roan with lighting. 

And that night when she became herself and watched Clarke sleep the Bat leader came to her. Gave her a warning. It was the same warning from the caves but gave her insight on what to look for. The bat told her in order to protect yourself and what you deem yours, your true animalistic self comes to the center. Be Careful because the more that side comes it sends alerts to your fathers tech. He’s watching, searching for when he will be able to harness all of your abilities.


End file.
